


Everybody wants to rule the world.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, Dean-Sam-Stiles son hermanos, M/M, Relationship(s), Stiles como cazador, Superwolf, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Dean pasaba poco tiempo con su familia por culpa de su nueva labor, Sam se había reintegrado a la cotidianidad que era su vida antes de su muerte y Stiles… bueno Stiles era otra historia.El chico traía unas ojeras terribles y no podía dormir más de cuatro horas de tirón sin despertarse a causa de las pesadillas.





	1. Prefacio.

                                                                          

“Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan” Stephen King.

 

Dean pasaba poco tiempo con su familia por culpa de su nueva labor, Sam se había reintegrado a la cotidianidad que era su vida antes de su muerte y Stiles… bueno Stiles era otra historia.  
El chico traía unas ojeras terribles y no podía dormir más de cuatro horas de tirón sin despertarse a causa de las pesadillas. Derek llevaba semanas durmiendo en la habitación de Stiles, ya que después de la noche del regreso de Sam comenzaron las pesadillas, horrores nocturnos de los que no podía despertar a menos que fuera el lobo quien lo hiciera.


	2. Alianzas y presentaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills parecía ser un pueblo tranquilo, sin incidentes más allá de un par de multas por pasarse un semáforo en rojo y bromas en Halloween. O al menos eso pensaban las personas que no sabían sobre los incidentes sobrenaturales que ocurrían en ese lugar.  
> Pero para alguien que sabe cómo buscar y en dónde no iban a pasar desapercibidos.

Beacon Hills parecía ser un pueblo tranquilo, sin incidentes más allá de un par de multas por pasarse un semáforo en rojo y bromas en Halloween. O al menos eso pensaban las personas que no sabían sobre los incidentes sobrenaturales que ocurrían en ese lugar.  
Pero para alguien que sabe cómo buscar y en dónde no iban a pasar desapercibidos. 

+

Noah Winchester sabía que tras los pequeños incidentes que reportaban de forma poco relevante en los periódicos, generalmente había “seres extraños” involucrados, aunque había ocasiones en que solo eran estragos ocasionados por un humano demasiado ebrio y fuera de sus cabales o un gato con demasiada mala leche. Pero aquel reporte no parecía ser algo normal.  
Y es que cuando te describen sobre una extraña explosión dentro del bosque, en medio de ninguna parte, y que arrasó con todos los árboles en tres kilómetros a la redonda no puedes pensar que fue un extraño accidente de fuga de gas, porque además no había nada, literalmente, ni casas, ni fábricas ¡ni siquiera un camino! Así que el cazador no se tragó ese cuento y decidió averiguar por sí mismo qué sucedía en Beacon Hills desde un par de meses atrás. 

+++

El sacrificio que se había llevado a cabo en el nemetón era la causa de que Beacon fuera un faro para criaturas sobrenaturales. O eso es lo que había logrado averiguar por parte de la manada Hale después de todo el mal entendido que tuvieron.  
Noah había llegado al pueblo durante la guerra por el territorio que hubo entre la manada Hale y la extraña manada de alfas, él jamás había visto a tantos alfas juntos en su vida.  
Se había hospedado en un motel de mala muerte a las afueras del pueblo, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido y buscaba información que lo llevara a la criatura que habitaba Beacon. Después de un par de semanas descubrió que los Hale, la curiosa familia que tenía una enorme mansión en medio del bosque, eran una manada de hombres lobos, pero no eran una manada cualquiera, entre ellos había humanos y eso era algo que él no había visto en mucho tiempo. En realidad, jamás se había detenido a pensar que esos seres podían ser buenos y no buscaban matar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.  
Y es que el código que le habían enseñado era poco ético. Primero dispara, después pregunta. O si puedes evitar preguntar, mejor.  
Así que ahora se encontraba ahí, con un vendaje que le abarcaba desde las costillas hasta el hombro mientras observaba a la alfa de los Hale cuidando de los miembros más pequeños y a la druida de su manada poniendo protecciones en los alrededores.  
Y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de observar a la chica que caminaba en círculos por la casa, dejando caer un rastro de mountain ash para resguardarla. Tenía una belleza peculiar y él necesitaba apreciarla. Cuando tu vida está en constante riesgo aprecias las pequeñas cosas con más intensidad que el resto del mundo.  
—¿Así que eres un Winchester? —Noah asintió a la pregunta de Talia, mientras ella se acuclillaba para quedar frente a él —tantos incidentes terminarían atrayendo a alguien como tú.  
—Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo— el hombre de ojos azules miró las heridas de su mano.  
Talia lo escudriñó unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.  
—¿Y por qué no lo has cumplido? — cuestionó. Noah suspiró.  
—Me di cuenta de que ustedes no eran el enemigo— la alfa le miró escéptica.  
—Los cazadores no distinguen lo bueno de lo malo, así que no me vengas con tonterías—Talia dejó brillar sus ojos rojos— Y menos uno como tú.  
—No es una tontería— se defendió— pero no son ustedes los que están ocasionando tanto daño, al contrario, están tratando de proteger este territorio— su tono trataba de ser conciliador. La mujer le siguió mirando recelosa.  
—Si estás tratando de que confíe en ti no lo estás logrando.  
—Puede escuchar mi corazón, sabes que no miento— Noah se percató de que la druida los observaba.  
—Se ganan la vida mintiendo, no puedo usarlo como referencia— el cazador comenzó a exasperarse.  
—Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad— Talia lo miró con intensidad antes de levantarse.  
—Le diré a Claudia que revise tus heridas.  
Claudia.  
Así que ese era el nombre de la druida. 

+++

—Dales tiempo Noah, todos los cazadores con los que han tratado intentan acabar con ellos sin una razón— el cazador sufrió un escalofrió ante el toque en su espalda por parte de Claudia.  
—Es solo que quiero que confíen en mí— le dio un sorbo a su café— podría ayudarles mucho— Claudia Stilinski suspiró al tiempo que se recargaba en la encimera.  
El cazador había intentado hablar varias ocasiones con la manada, pero su alfa se mostraba algo renuente y la tensión comenzaba a aumentar entre ellos, por lo que Claudia había decidido conciliar la situación, a pesar de que a Talia no le gustara la idea, su druida se reunió con Noah en la habitación de motel de éste.  
—Llevas solo un par de meses aquí, no puedes esperar que acepten tu ayuda, primero porque no confían en los cazadores— alzó un dedo para hacer énfasis— segundo ¿qué clase de Winchester eres que viene y ofreces aliarte con una manada de hombres lobos? Y tercera no les interesa tu ayuda— la chica se encogió de hombros.  
—Contestando a tu segunda pregunta espero que sea una nueva clase, como dije aquella ocasión: no todos los de su clase son criaturas viles y crueles.  
—¿Los de su clase? —Claudia entrecerró los ojos —querrás decir los de nuestra clase, tu eres una criatura vil y cruel que seguramente ha matado a otras que no eran en absoluto como tú— espetó— y es justo por eso que no podemos confiar en ti— el cazador sintió una punzada cuando la chica se incluyó— llegaste en tu caballo blanco a ayudarnos con la manada de alfas y se te agradece aquello, pero hasta ahí, no puedes esperar que por eso confiemos y al contrario ¿si es una trampa tuya? —la chica negó con la cabeza— vete de aquí Noah, si no vienes a acabar con la manada no tienes nada más que hacer en este lugar.  
La druida dio medio vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejando al cazador con la palabra en la boca. 

+++

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Claudia mientras Noah separaba la bala de acónito azul y se la pasaba para que la colocara en la herida de Talia.  
—Decidí quedarme un tiempo más— el grito de la alfa Hale retumbó en los oídos de ambos, Noah miró con asombro como las venas comenzaban a verse negras mientras se contrarrestaban los efectos de la herida al contacto del fino polvo.  
Claudia siguió atendiendo las heridas de su alfa antes de prestarle atención al cazador, que se había levantado y estaba luchando contra otra persona.  
Para cuando una nube de polvo las cubrió, mientras Talia por fin recuperaba la consciencia, se percató del cuerpo que había caído cerca de ellas, era uno de los cazadores Argent. Buscó con la mirada al resto de la manada, que en esos momentos se encontraban revisándose unos a otros, Noah se había acercado de nuevo a ella.  
—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Talia resopló mientras se sentaba.  
—Mejor¬— miró al cazador— gracias.  
Noah asintió con solemnidad. La alfa se puso en pie para ir con el resto de su manada.  
—Buena forma de tratar de ganarte la confianza— murmuró Claudia cuando se quedaron solos. El cazador se encogió de hombros.  
—Solo pasaba por aquí cuando vi las camionetas, así que decidí meterme.  
La druida lo miró con suspicacia.  
—Demasiado conveniente.  
—Venía a hablar con ustedes, planeaba irme del territorio, pero al ver esto— extendió la mano para señalar hacia la mansión en llamas— no iba a dejar que los masacraran.  
Claudia suspiró antes de posar una mano en su hombro.  
—Gracias— la sonrisa de la chica era sincera, sin recelo detrás de ella. El cazador le sonrió en respuesta y se encaminaron hacia la manada. 

+++

—¿Me puedes pasar el cereal? —Noah se quedó estático frente a la alacena ante las palabras de Talia.  
Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la extraña rutina que habían comenzado después del incidente con los Argent. Talia y la manada en general confiaban en él y pasaba más tiempo en la reconstruida mansión Hale que en la casa de Claudia. Aunque siempre estaba en la mansión porque acompañaba a la emisaria.  
Noah alcanzó la caja y se la pasó mientras observaba a Claudia entrar con Laura en brazos. La pequeña niña de dos años estiró sus brazos hacia él para que la cargara. El cazador la tomó con cuidado mientras Talia veía todos sus movimientos.  
—Es igual a ti— miró a la alfa— y algo me dice que su carácter será igual.  
Talia frunció los labios.  
—Tendrá un mejor carácter que el mío, de eso estoy segura— los adultos rieron mientras la niña se acurrucaba un poco más. 

+++

—Stilinski Winchester suena mejor que Winchester Stilinski— Claudia puso los brazos en jarras mientras miraba a Noah— no lo puedes negar.  
Noah resopló, sabiendo que su novia tenía razón.  
—Stilinski Winchester será.  
El cazador buscó su mano para entrelazarlas mientras admiraban la bonita casa con el letrero de vendida en el frente.  
—Recuérdame porque vendiste la otra.  
—Vendimos— aclaró la chica— necesitamos más espacio, mucho más espacio— se pasó la mano por el estómago distraídamente. Noah la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Claudia volteó hacia él sonriendo.  
—¿Es en serio? —dijo con emoción poco contenida. Claudia asintió.  
El cazador abrazó a su pareja mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. En el momento no supo si fue de felicidad, pero realmente le hacía ilusión el tener una familia.  
En ese instante juró que los protegería con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, tanto al bebé que estaba formándose apenas, a la madre de éste y a la manada Hale. Los protegería tanto de criaturas sobrenaturales como de otros cazadores, porque estaba seguro que vendrían a montones, no era usual la alianza que habían formado y es que Noah Winchester había cruzado el puente que los cazadores habían formado contra las criaturas de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus opiniones, en serio me ayudarían mucho a saber si este trabajo es bien recibido o no.  
> :)


	3. Tres

El pequeño de ojos castaños estaba ensimismado viendo el móvil de cebra sobre él, mientras sus padres lo miraban con cariño y completamente perdidos en los movimientos de su hijo.   
—Tiene tus ojos— murmuró Noah. Claudia sonrió mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello al niño.   
—Es hermoso— susurró, el pequeño había comenzado a cerrar sus ojos.   
—Sí que lo es— dijo una vocecita chillona proveniente de alguien que se asomaba en medio de los barrotes de madera. Noah colocó una mano sobre el cabello de Dean mientras observaba a su hermano— ¿por qué no se parece a mí? — ambos adultos rieron mientras el niño se paraba de puntillas para ver mejor al bebé. Noah decidió levantarlo en brazos para que tuviera una mejor vista desde arriba.   
—Aún es muy pequeño, cariño— le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hijo— es hora de dormir, así que afuera.   
Dean hizo un puchero en toda regla, pero con un beso de Claudia dejó de fruncir los labios.   
—Quiero darle un beso de buenas noches— murmuró el pequeño mirando a su padre. Noah sonrió y lo agachó con cuidado para que se despidiera.  
—Buenas noches Sammy— el bebé se removió ligeramente, pero no se despertó ante las palabras de su hermano. 

+++

—¿Acaso no tienen televisión? —inquirió Claudia mientras observaba a la pareja frente a ellos. La druida se encontraba junto a su esposo, con Dean en sus piernas y Sam en la sillita para bebés. Talia y Edward se encontraban en el sofá de enfrente, dándoles la noticia de que serían padres por tercera vez.   
—La tenemos, pero queremos tres hijos, este será el último— Claudia negó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Noah se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su cónyuge.   
—¿Tú solo quieres dos?   
La cara de Claudia fue un poema, mientras los Hale estallaban en carcajadas. 

+++

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Noah subió las escaleras corriendo, seguido de sus dos hijos, el de ocho y el de cuatro, tras él ante del grito de Claudia.   
Al localizarla en el baño entró con cautela, ya que la druida se encontraba aferrada al lavabo con fuerza. Se encontró con su mirada a través del espejo y a pesar de la mueca de enfado que tenía en sus ojos había alegría.   
—Por fin lo lograste— Noah la miró sin entender y ella se dio la vuelta para señalarlo con un dedo acusador— maldito cazador y tus ganas de tener tres hijos¬-— murmuró.   
Noah abrió la boca con sorpresa y abrazó a su esposa, levantándola del suelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
—Y yo dándoles el sermón a Talia y Ed sobre que tener tres niños es demasiado— Claudia limpió la lágrima que corría por la mejilla del hombre. Unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron, mientras una cabecita con caballo rubio cenizo se asomaba, y un poco más abajo la cabeza de Sam se hacía un hueco.   
—¿Estás bien, mami? — preguntó Dean.   
—Mejor que bien— se soltó del abrazo de Noah, entrelazando solo sus manos mientras hacía pasar a ambos niños— les tenemos una noticia.   
Noah apretó su agarre y parecía que sus mejillas se romperían en cualquier momento de la enorme sonrisa que tenía.   
—Tendrán otro hermanito— ambos niños sonrieron y los abrazaron.   
—¿Puedo escoger su nombre? —cuestionó Sam.   
—Podemos someterlo a votación— aseguró Noah. 

+++

—Es raro— Dean frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo.  
—Derek, no veas así a mi hermano   
—Es que es raro, demasiado blanquito y muchos lunares, ustedes no son así.   
—Mamá dice que se parece al abuelo, por eso le pusieron su nombre— aclaró Sam. Derek torció los labios.   
—Como sea, sigue siendo raro— observó con más atención al bebé que miraba hacia ellos con curiosidad, para ser tan pequeño parecía muy centrado.   
—Vamos, mamá dijo que debíamos dejarlo dormir— Dean jaló la playera de Derek mientras éste le daba una última mirada con el ceño fruncido a la personita en la cuna. 

+++

Derek pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando el pequeño frente a él casi se cae de la bicicleta, ¿por qué se ofreció a ayudarle a Dean y a Sam a cuidar de su hermano menor? Ah sí, porque ese niño, que había sido diagnosticado con hiperactividad a sus cortos cinco años, era la adoración de los mayores, así que ahora se encontraba ahí, cuidando de él porque los otros dos ya estaban agotados y Stiles -como se hacía llamar después de que ni él mismo pudiera pronunciar bien su nombre y estuviera demasiado tiempo repitiendo sus apellidos y jugando con las letras- parecía no tener ni una pizca de cansancio en el cuerpo.   
Aunque realmente no le preocupaba tanto porque sabía que tenía los reflejos para detener su caída antes de que siquiera mirara hacia el suelo.   
Stiles dejó de pedalear cuando se encontraban en la esquina de la calle y Derek se detuvo a su lado.   
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro viendo hacia el niño.   
—¿No te has cansado? —Derek negó con la cabeza y Stiles volvió a mirar al frente.   
—Extraño a papá— habló en voz baja. El chico respingó y miró como una lágrima caía por la mejilla del castaño. Se apresuró a limpiarla antes de que llegara a su barbilla.   
—También extraño al mío— murmuró Derek— pero volverán pronto Sti, puedes estar seguro de ello— el niño le dio una sonrisa triste, tan triste que a Derek le partió el corazón, un niño no debería sentir tristeza y él iba a hacer lo posible porque el pequeño de los Winchester dejara de sentirse así.   
Él sabía que lo que sus padres hacían era de suma importancia, y es que, con los años Noah Winchester había tenido que regresar al negocio de la cacería, aunque ahora con un nuevo lema y en alianza con Chris Argent, que parecía ser el único cuerdo en esa familia: “protegemos a aquellos que no pueden protegerse”. Su padre también se había unido a ellos, en un intento de demostrar que no todas las criaturas sobrenaturales eran malvadas, que podía haber acuerdos entre ellos y la gente que vivía para asesinarlos y también porque sus desarrollados sentidos podían ayudarles a hacer una caza más efectiva y que menos humanos resultaron afectados, aunque contra los demonios no había mucho que hacer, ellos solo olían de una manera extraña, pero fuera de eso a Edward le era muy difícil detectarlos.   
Derek suspiró mientras caminaba al lado de la bicicleta de Stiles. Divisó a Claudia saliendo de la casa con una bandeja de vasos de limonada para darles a sus hijos y a él.   
Al llegar Stiles tiró la bicicleta a un lado y corrió para lanzarse contra Dean, que seguía acostado en el césped y no vio a su hermano sino hasta que estuvo sobre él. Derek sonrió ante la imagen, extrañaba hacer eso con Laura, ya que la chica había empezado su entrenamiento como alfa y ya casi no tenía tiempo para él y Cora era la que se lanzaba contra él y debía atraparla antes de que le sacara todo el aire por la fuerza con la que lo hacía.   
—¿Estás bien Derek? —Claudia pasó una mano por su cabello azabache. El chico asintió mientras aceptaba el vaso.   
—Solo pensaba— la mujer le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo apretó contra él.   
—Están bien, Derek— depositó un suave beso en su coronilla, recordándole el gesto cariñoso que tenía su madre con él cuando lo veía preocupado. Se preguntó cómo es que sabía en lo que estaba pensando, pero seguramente era porque lo mismo pensaban sus hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confío en que se haya entendido bien el avance de tiempos y edades, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme sin problemas.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y si no... bueno me dirán en comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer.


	4. Entrenamientos.

Stiles corría lo más rápido que podía, con un par de lobos detrás de él, mientras sus hermanos iban en direcciones contrarias, tratando de distraerlos.   
El hijo más pequeño de Noah había insistido mucho tiempo para que lo dejaran ser parte de los entrenamientos de la manada, porque para él era fastidioso ver como correteaban de un lado a otro mientras él estaba sentado en el porche de la mansión o en un tronco. Hasta que por fin cumplió los diez y sus padres consideraron que ya podía unirse a los, poco ortodoxos, entrenamientos.   
Saltó sobre unas raíces y se detuvo detrás de un árbol, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Dean colocar unos aturdidores para los lobos, eran inofensivos para ellos, pero debían aprender a tratar con todo tipo de artefactos ante posibles ataques. Stiles era el único con una bolsita de mountain ash en el bolsillo, ya que en un par de ocasiones en que se había colado en los entrenamientos había podido manipularlo sin ningún problema, sorprendiendo bastante a los adultos de la manada.   
El chico miró a los tres lobos que olfateaban el aire antes de echar a correr en dirección al claro que daba a la mansión. Escuchó cómo iniciaban la carrera contra él al tiempo que una flecha pasó muy cerca suyo, iluminando su entorno con una luz plateada, sabía que eso cegaría a los lobos unos momentos, dándole ventaja. Vio a Sam arriba de un árbol, con el arco plateado en sus manos y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.   
Stiles entró al claro y metió la mano en su chamarra, lanzando un montón de mountain ash y formando un círculo que los Hale no podrían atravesar. En ese momento uno de los lobos se estampó con la protección, haciendo temblar ligeramente el campo a su alrededor. Cayó agotado por la carrera mientras veía con una sonrisa a los otros dos lobos salir del bosque. El lobo que se había estrellado era café, así que tenía que ser Laura. El lobo de pelaje negro, que sabía era Derek, caminaba alrededor de la ceniza, y el lobo más pequeño, con el extraño pelaje rojizo, se acostó sobre sus patas, sin prestarle más atención.   
Dean y Sam salieron en ese momento, ambos con un par de cortadas en los brazos y caminaron hacia su hermano, entrando en el círculo y sonriendo con chulería.   
Dean le alborotó el cabello a Stiles.   
—Tienes la chispa ¿sabes? —le cuestionó Sam, Stiles le miró sin entender— igual que mamá.   
La boca del más pequeño formó una perfecta o.   
—¿Seré druida como ella? —inquirió con curiosidad.   
—Seguramente, eso si la alfa te acepta— respondió Sam mientras miraba a Laura, que seguía en su forma de lobo, movió el hocico asintiendo. Stiles salió del círculo en ese momento y abrazó al lobo café.   
—Gracias— murmuró en su oreja puntiaguda. Laura le lamió la cara en respuesta.   
El chico se retiró riendo y echó a correr hacia sus padres en el porche, que lo miraban orgulloso. 

+++

—Apenas tiene diez, Laura, no puedes esperar que inicie su entrenamiento como emisario— refutó Derek ante la terquedad de su hermana.   
—Es buen tiempo ¿o no, mamá?   
Talia negó en respuesta.   
—Es demasiado pequeño y tu demasiado joven para ser alfa oficial, empezará, si sus padres están de acuerdo, cuando cumpla los quince, no antes— Laura suspiró y agachó la cabeza. 

+++

El castaño había comenzado por si solo el entrenamiento, al leer todos los libros que su madre había heredado de Alan Deaton, antes de que éste muriera y ella se convirtiera en la emisaria de los Hale.   
Claudia observaba con cariño a su retoño mientras leía tan ensimismado, mientras sus hermanos entrenaban para ser cazadores, él entrenaría para ser druida de los Hale algún día. Dean llegó a su lado y ella lo abrazó.   
—Devora los libros ¿no? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre. Claudia asintió mientras le revisaba la cubierta de plástico que tenía sobre su pectoral izquierdo hasta el hombro, ahí donde tenía el tatuaje recién hecho de protección contra las posesiones. Los cazadores se la hacían al cumplir los 18 y Dean había esperado bastante para hacérselo.   
—Como yo lo hacía cuando comencé mi preparación— suspiró— pero yo lo hice a los 16, no debería haber empezado tan pequeño.   
—Era lo que se esperaba mamá— respondió el chico— creció en un entorno sobrenatural y es demasiado curioso, sería extraño que no lo hiciera.   
Claudia asintió dándole la razón.   
—Anda, ayúdame a poner la mesa, ya casi está la cena— Dean le dio una última mirada a su hermano antes de seguir a su madre a la cocina. 

+++

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? — preguntó el rubio mientras empuñaba dos dagas y el sudor corría copiosamente por su frente. Los ojos de Derek brillaron dorados antes de arremeter contra él. El chillido que lanzó el hermano pequeño de Dean lo distrajo unos segundos.   
Derribó a su amigo mientras este le clavaba una de las dagas en la espalda, era de un material especial para no dañar a los lobos y con el que solo entrenaban.   
Miró hacia un lado, para ver a Sam y Cora, en su forma de lobo, luchando, mientras Stiles entrenaba con Talia y Claudia, pero en esos momentos el castaño estaba estático viendo cómo seguía sobre su hermano y tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación. Dean aprovechó su distracción para golpearlo con las piernas y lanzándolo lejos de sí un par de metros, el rubio se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que él.  
—No te distraigas, Hale— la sonrisa chulesca de Dean lo hizo enojar, caminaron en círculos antes de que Derek le lanzara una patada que el Winchester no pudo esquivar, no esperaba que respondiera de una forma tan humana, sin garras y dientes de por medio. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él de nuevo, con los ojos dorados, cuando Stiles apareció en su campo de visión, su madre y Claudia corrieron hacia él, pero el chico fue más rápido y colocó un círculo de ceniza alrededor de su hermano y otro alrededor de él, Derek se quedó descolocado en su lugar.  
—Parecía que se iban a matar— murmuró Stiles mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Derek se dejó caer de rodillas y adoptó su apariencia completamente humana, abrió los brazos y el chico se refugió en ellos, ahogando sus sollozos en la playera del pelinegro.   
—Es solo un entrenamiento Sti, nada malo va a suceder.   
—Se estaban pegando muy duro— murmuró el niño con voz ahogada.   
Derek soltó una risa, al tiempo que Dean caminaba hacia él y acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.   
—Todo está bien Sti— Sam llegó corriendo para abrazar a su hermanito en cuanto Derek lo soltó.   
—Lo llevaré adentro, sigan entrenando— Dean asintió a las palabras de Sam y devolvió su atención al lobo, que seguía dentro del círculo y miraba con infinita preocupación al niño que iba cogido de la mano de Sam.   
—Es siete años menor que tú, Hale— la dureza en la voz de Dean lo hizo reaccionar.   
—Lo sé, y es por eso que no entiendo tu comentario— Derek frunció el ceño. Dean bufó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.   
—Si en unos años le haces daño te mataré, no importa que tan amigos seamos Derek, ¿está claro? — el pelinegro asintió y señaló con la barbilla la ceniza, Dean bajó la mirada y sonrió socarronamente.   
—Mírenme soy un poderoso hombre lobo, pero un simple círculo me detiene— Dean hizo una voz chillona, barrió con su pie un poco para dejarlo libre.   
Derek dejó brillar sus ojos dorados antes de enzarzarse en la lucha. 

+

Los adultos, y no tan adultos, se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, hablando sobre los extraños sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en todo California y que parecían ser obra de demonios. Derek tenía un oído puesto en la calmada respiración de Stiles, que se encontraba profundamente dormido en un sillón del salón y ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no estaba de más la precaución.   
—Tenemos que ir a investigar— Noah tomó la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa— pero va a ser peligroso, demasiado, no había visto tantas posesiones en tan poco tiempo— Derek vio a su padre asintiendo.   
—Partimos en dos días— el pelinegro tragó con fuerza al tiempo que Talia apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa situación, a pesar de que por su naturaleza ya debería estar habituado a ella. 

+

Derek detuvo el camaro frente a la escuela del castaño, Dean iba en el impala, con Sam de copiloto. Ese día sus padres se irían de caza, Claudia se estaba encargando de poner protecciones extras en su casa y en la mansión mientras Talia iba con el resto de la manada a inspeccionar el territorio, para asegurarse que no hubiera nada extraño. Ellos habían ido a recoger al más pequeño de la manada y su amigo, ese chico cuyos padres nunca parecían estar y siempre se quedaba con su nana. Nana que conocía bien a Claudia y estaba de acuerdo en que Jackson se quedara ese fin de semana en casa de los Stilinski.   
Jackson y Stiles salieron de la escuela riéndose y cuando el castaño vio a Derek y a sus hermanos levantó una mano para saludarlos, los Stilinski Winchester iban más como guardaespaldas que otra cosa. Los tres respondieron al saludo mientras Stiles tomaba de la muñeca al niño rubio y se dirigían al camaro.   
—Hola— dijo el rubio al subirse en la parte de atrás, mientras Stiles se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto. El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla a Derek, más que acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que siempre tenía con él y sus hermanos.   
—Hola— respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que arrancaba el coche.   
—Ponte el cinturón Jack, sino el amargado aquí se enoja— Stiles dijo riendo y Derek frunció el ceño.   
—¿Amargado? —preguntó.   
—Últimamente andas con el ceño todo fruncido— hizo un ademán con las manos y una extraña mueca— así que pienso que estás amargado— se encogió de hombros, como si su explicación fuera de lo más lógica. Derek pidió infinita paciencia mientras se recordaba que aún era un niño que no sabía de las preocupaciones del mundo. Aunque el pelinegro sabía muy bien que Stiles estaba demasiado consciente de esas preocupaciones, y el hecho de que las afrontara aun con su sonrisa en el rostro a tan corta edad… bueno le hacía preguntarse exactamente de que estaba hecho el chico y si la famosa chispa era lo que lo hacía verse tan seguro y maduro siendo tan joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero opiniones y demás, yo encantada de leerlos. :)


	5. Preocupación.

Derek hubiera preferido no saber si la chispa era la que mantenía entero a Stiles y más cuando la usaba contra él. De alguna extraña manera, el chico había desarrollado sus capacidades aún más que su madre y ahora podía hacer lo que solo podían considerar como magia, aunque también algo de culpa tenían los libros de Claudia y los millones de hechizos que contenían.  
Un humo azul salió de las manos del humano antes de que lo lanzara contra él y lo dejara estático en el sitio. A buena hora había perdido la apuesta con Laura y él tenía que sufrir los frutos del entrenamiento como emisario de Stiles.  
Tenía un par de meses de haber comenzado, después de la primera cacería a la que había ido con sus padres y sus hermanos. Derek había acompañado un par de veces a Dean, pero jamás había estado tan en tensión como la primera vez de Stiles y es que el chico daba verdadero miedo usando todas sus habilidades en contra del demonio y el vampiro que habían llegado a Beacon. Sabía que el chico estaría bien, no necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera, pero no podía quitarse el sentimiento de protección hacia él y quería pensar que era porque lo veía como a su hermanito menor. Aunque últimamente no quería pensar en él como su hermano.  
Observó a Stiles acercarse a él y cómo parecía evaluarlo, igual que un lobo a su presa. Laura lo miraba socarrona desde el porche, con Cora a un lado.  
El castaño se detuvo frente a él y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.  
—No sabía si funcionaría— Derek trató de fruncir el ceño, pero ni eso podía mover— no me acordaba si el hechizo que recité era para dejar quieto a alguien o prender en llamas algo— los ojos del lobo se agrandaron— pero en cualquier caso podría apagar el fuego— soltó una risa mientras movía la mano y quitaba el hechizo de Derek, que se fue al suelo al sentir las piernas débiles por la opresión.  
Jackson se acercó a su amigo y le pasó una bolsa llena de regalices.  
—Cada vez lo haces mejor Sti— halagó el rubio mientras ninguno de los dos le quitaba la vista de encima a Derek, que se estaba levantando. El chico los miró con dureza antes de caminar hacia el bosque y dejar la playera y los pantalones en un tronco, para tomar su forma animal e internarse en el bosque. Stiles tragó con fuerza y Jackson se rio.  
—Anda, ponte a pensar en otras cosas antes de que alguien despierte— le echó una mirada a la entrepierna de Stiles y éste le dio una colleja en respuesta.  
—Idiota.  
—Pero así me quieres— Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban a la casa.  
Jackson se había enterado del secreto de los Hale y los Stilinski cuando fue el cumpleaños trece de Stiles. La fiesta había terminado siendo un caos cuando Kate Argent se presentó con todo menos buenas intenciones y de regalo una bomba de acónito, dejando incapacitados a la mayoría de los lobos y provocando el descontrol de otros, como Cora, que se transformó y estuvo a punto de atacar a Jackson, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Claudia, Noah y Chris hubiera sido una tragedia.  
El chico había aceptado muy bien todos los sucesos y juró guardar el secreto por su familia, porque el rubio los consideraba más familia incluso que sus propios padres y Claudia lo trataba igual que lo hacía con sus hijos. 

+++

—¡Derek, cuidado! — el pelinegro miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver al vampiro corriendo hacia él, mientras Stiles se defendía de uno de los demonios, su camiseta estaba rasgada y la sangre brotaba del mismo lugar donde tenía el tatuaje de protección idéntico al de sus hermanos.  
Ambos habían sido sorprendidos por aquellos seres mientras caminaban hacia el Jeep aparcado en el estacionamiento del 7/11, ninguno de los dos los vio venir. Derek había aullado para llamar a la manada mientras Stiles recitaba un encantamiento para que las personas en la tienda no se enteraran de nada, no necesitaban humanos en la línea de fuego, muchas gracias.  
Stiles había lanzado una daga de plata, acertando en el cuello del vampiro mientras el demonio estaba estático a varios metros de ellos. El castaño se limpió la sangre que caía desde su ceja mientras Derek se quitaba de encima el cadáver del vampiro y al caer contra el pavimento éste se convirtió en cenizas. Corrió hacia el castaño y lo tomó de las mejillas para examinarlo, pasó su vista por todos lados hasta cerciorarse que no tenía heridas más graves. Stiles lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras lo atraía para abrazarlo, y aprovechando el contacto que tenían sus manos con la espalda del chico comenzó a absorber su dolor.  
—Estoy bien— Stiles acarició su nuca— ¿tú?  
—Contigo aquí, fenomenal— la vibración de la risa de Stiles le causó cosquillas.  
Escucharon el rechinido de los frenos de un auto y se separaron.  
Dean bajó del impala, con Sam siguiéndolo de cerca y ambos con armas en las manos.  
—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sam cuando estuvo cerca de ellos. Ambos asintieron.  
Dean miraba de mala manera al lobo y Stiles resopló.  
—Déjalo en paz ¿me oyes, Dean? — el rubio lo miró sonriendo mientras apuntaba hacia Derek. Stiles abrió con miedo los ojos y se puso frente al lobo.  
—Quítate, Sti— su hermano negó. Sam miraba la escena enarcando una ceja, sabía que esto pasaría en cuanto se enterara de la relación de esos dos— solo uno Stiles, goteará un ratito y luego volverá a su estado inicial— el chico volvió a negar, pero Derek salió de la protección que el castaño estaba ofreciéndole y miró a Dean.  
—Que sea rápido.  
—¿Pero tú estás loco? —exclamó el castaño.  
—Lo hará ahorita o después Sti, mejor que sea de una vez y acabemos con esto— Stiles soltó un bufido lleno de frustración y miró amenazadoramente a su hermano mayor.  
—Donde me lo desgracies…  
Dean sonrió antes de dispararle en un brazo al lobo, que aguantó un quejido de dolor y el demonio que seguía estático los miró como si estuvieran locos.  
Stiles corrió a revisar a su novio, y al ver que la bala había atravesado solo quedaba esperar a la sangre dejara de gotear y se curara. 

+

—El demonio que destruimos dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrar nuestra perdición— informó Stiles a su madre y a su alfa.  
Ambas asintieron mientras Claudia revisaba la herida de su hijo y Talia caminaba de un lado a otro.  
El rasguño que tenía Stiles abarcaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el inicio de sus costillas y parte del tatuaje había quedado incompleto. 

+

—¿Por qué es tan rápido? —preguntó Jackson a Sam mientras observan a Stiles luchando contra Chris y Peter Hale, el tío de Derek, en su forma de lobo.  
—Podría ser la pareja del próximo alfa, si algo le pasara a Laura, tiene que serlo, prácticamente tiene una diana en la frente y será su emisario. Es una combinación poco común.


	6. Sucesos extraños.

La paz que se respiraba en el pueblo era demasiado buena para ser verdad, llevaban meses sin altercados ni con criaturas ni con cazadores, y ellos sabían muy bien lo que significaba: la calma antes de la tormenta. Pero mientras durara lo disfrutarían.   
Era por eso que se encontraban en el lago que estaba a un par de kilómetros de la mansión Hale y por estar en medio de la espesura pocas personas lo conocían.   
La manada completa se encontraba a las orillas del lago, algunos montando las casas de campaña, otros encargándose de arreglar la comida y después estaban Jackson y Stiles, a quien iba persiguiendo el rubio después de que el castaño lo aventara al agua y le arruinara el peinado que se tardó casi una hora en arreglar. Derek los miraba con una sonrisa desde la orilla, porque a pesar de lo maduro que parecía Stiles a sus veinte años por dentro seguía siendo ese adolescente del que se enamoró.   
Jackson alcanzó a Stiles y lo empujó, cayendo los dos al agua. El castaño sacó la cabeza y comenzó a carcajearse, Jackson lo miró mal y le aventó agua al rostro. El chico de lunares solo se rio más fuerte antes de levantar una mano y hacer que una pequeña pared de agua se alzara detrás de él.   
—No lo harías— Jackson entrecerró los ojos— me podrías ahogar con eso ¿sabes?  
Stiles se encogió de hombros.   
—Te sacaría antes— y dicho eso dejo caer la pared de agua sobre su mejor amigo. Jackson soltó un chillido antes de zambullir la cabeza. Stiles miró a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba en el mismo lugar. Un par de metros alejado de él Jackson se asomó y le mostró el dedo de en medio.  
Ambos chicos salieron del agua poco después. Derek los miraba con una ceja enarcada y traía dos toallas en las manos, una se la tendió al rubio y con la otra envolvió a Stiles en un abrazo.   
El ruido de un auto cerca alertó a los lobos, ya que no estaban esperando a nadie más.   
Derek se tensó entre los brazos de Stiles y miró en la dirección en la que veía su novio, se separaron un poco y caminaron para reunirse con Talia, el coche ya no estaba tan lejos.   
Jackson sacó un par de dagas de su mochila, con los años había aprendido a manejarlas, mientras de las manos de Stiles salía un humo azul muy tenue.   
Talia se encontraba en la punta de la formación que había adoptado la manada, mientras olisqueaba el aire y notaba que había un olor conocido, pero otros dos no lo eran en absoluto y era eso lo que los tenía tan alerta.   
Una camioneta negra llegó a la linde del bosque, estacionándose cerca de los demás coches y de donde bajó Chris Argent, seguido de una chica, que Talia identificaba como Allison, la hija del cazador y otro chico con la mandíbula algo chueca.   
Los tres caminaron hacia la manada con una sonrisa que poco a poco desapareció al notar la tensión en el ambiente.   
—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el cazador, mirando a cada uno para cerciorarse de que no estaban heridos. Edward Hale se acercó para ponerse frente a Talia.   
—Eres un bastardo Argent— Chris los miró sin entender y Edward soltó una carcajada— habías dicho que no vendrías y de pronto escuchamos una camioneta y había olores raros. — dejó que el cazador uniera los puntos antes de esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa— nos pusiste a todos en alerta.  
—Lo siento —se rascó la nuca— no pensé que les caería tan de sorpresa, apenas hace rato decidimos venir— se señaló a él y a los chicos que tenían una mueca muy parecida a la del adulto.   
Talia los miró con una sonrisa.   
—A mi hija ya la conocen— señaló a Allison, la chica pocas veces había acompañado a su padre en las cacerías, ya que realmente no le gustaba mucho la vocación de su familia y menos después del accidente en coche de su madre que le costó la vida— y él es su novio Scott— el chico les saludó con la mano y miró a Jackson y Stiles con asombro, ya que los conocía de la escuela antes de que todos fueran a la universidad, pero jamás tuvieron una estrecha relación.   
Stiles se acercó a su madre cuando ya todos estaban en sus asuntos.   
—¿El chico sabe sobre nosotros? —le preguntó. La mujer le sonrió antes de responder.   
—Chris lo salvó de un alfa temperamental hace un año, a las afueras del pueblo, sabe que la mayoría de aquí son lobos y algunos humanos, pero no sabe en absoluto sobre ti o sobre mí— Stiles asintió en entendimiento mientras observaba al chico con recelo, nunca le cayó demasiado bien.   
Cuando el campamento estuvo listo la mayoría se metió al agua, algunos otros se quedaron en la orilla disfrutando del sol. Los que estaban dentro del lago hicieron un partido de watervoley, estableciendo la distancia que debía pasar el balón como si hubiera una red de por medio.   
El ambiente era bastante tranquilo y realmente se estaban divirtiendo. En una ocasión un balón sacado por Stiles golpeó en la cabeza a Scott, Jackson se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras el castaño pedía disculpas, no lo había hecho a propósito, de haberlo hecho con intención seguro no le sale.   
Stiles estaba chocando los cinco con Dean cuando algo en la orilla llamó su atención, o mejor dicho alguien. En la orilla había un hombre de pie, con una gabardina y los estaba observando. Su hermano siguió la dirección de su mirada, topándose con dos ojos azules y frunció el ceño.   
—¿Quién es? —Dean le hizo una seña a Derek para que volteara también, el pelinegro así lo hizo, pero no vio nada.   
—¿De quién hablas?   
—¿No ves al hombre de pie en la orilla? —el pelinegro volvió a mirar, para negar con la cabeza.   
—¿Ustedes ven a alguien? — ambos hermanos asintieron.   
Un grito agónico se escuchó en todo el lugar, Dean volteó a tiempo de ver a Scott hundiéndose mientras Sam se zambullía para sacarlo.   
Entre él y Chris lo llevaron a la orilla, mientras el chico soltaba gritos de dolor y Allison se echó en el suelo, para colocar la cabeza de su novio en sus piernas.   
—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Talia al llegar junto a ellos, ya que ella estaba tomando el sol junto a Claudia en el césped.   
—Solo comenzó a gritar de dolor y lo sacaron— respondió su hermano.   
Dean estaba revisando la pierna de Scott, ya que ahí había tres puntos que parecían piquetes. Stiles colocó su mano sobre la rodilla, para tratar de estabilizarla y que les dejará ver bien la herida. El castaño vio como el hombre se acercó a ellos, pero nadie parecía reparar en su presencia. Scott dejó de moverse tanto en cuanto vio al hombre.   
Los labios del extraño se movieron un poco, pero ningún sonido pudieron escuchar Dean y Stiles, que aparte de Scott, nadie más podía ver.   
—¿Qué te está diciendo? —preguntó Stiles al moreno. Allison lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero el castaño la ignoró— Scott— le movió un poco el brazo para llamar su atención y el chico volteó a verlo, aunque su mirada se veía desenfocada.   
—Que me tengo que ir.  
—¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó Allison que ya tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.   
—Te quiero —susurró Scott, pero todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. Los hermanos vieron cómo el hombre de gabardina colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, y éste cerró los ojos, soltando un último suspiro antes de quedarse laxo.   
Allison sollozó abrazando el cuerpo de su novio, mientras Dean y Stiles veían al hombre desaparecer, literalmente se había esfumado.   
—¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder? — le preguntó a su hermano mayor.   
Dean tenía el gesto descompuesto.  
Todo había estado bien, estaban disfrutando de una tranquila tarde en el lago y de pronto algo atacó al chico bajo el agua y ahora estaba ahí, muerto. Parecía el remate de un mal chiste.  
Stiles se levantó y caminó al lago, Sam, que había estado de pie todo el tiempo, lo alcanzó antes de que se zambullera.   
—¿Qué crees que haces? —exclamó— ¿cómo te vas a meter al agua después de esto?  
—Hay que ver qué es lo que hay ahí abajo, no podemos irnos así tan tranquilos.   
—Eso lo puede hacer la policía y control de animales— su hermano enarcó una ceja.   
—Nadie aparte de nosotros va a poder averiguarlo rápido, suéltame Sam— el chico lo agarró con aun más fuerza del brazo.   
—No— comenzó una batalla de miradas entre ambos, Sam sabía que Stiles podía lanzarlo con facilidad lejos de él, pero no lo hacía porque era su hermano después de todo y entre ellos no se hacían daño.   
Un estruendo los hizo reaccionar y todos pudieron observar un enjambre saliendo del agua, todos se quedaron estupefactos mientras veían a las avispas irse.   
—¿Cómo… qué…? —Stiles se soltó del agarre de Sam y se acercó más a la orilla.   
—¿Eran avispas? —Sam se había colocado junto a su hermano menor.   
—No— respondió Dean, llegando junto a ellos— eran serpientes con alas— Sam lo miró con expresión de “ahora no” y el mayor rodó los ojos— claro que eran avispas, Sammy.   
El chico inspiró con fuerza para tratar de calmarse.   
Los tres regresaron a donde aún se encontraban los adultos hablando, mientras Chris trataba de convencer a su hija de que soltara el cuerpo de Scott. 

+

—¿Cómo es posible que un enjambre saliera del lago? —Stiles estaba revisando uno de los libros mientras Claudia hacia los mismo con uno que estaba en latín. Noah estaba revisando en el bestiario de los Winchester si había algo sobre lo que sucedió. Los Argent seguían en la comisaria dando su declaración y explicándole a la madre de Scott cómo una tarde tranquila acabo en tragedia.  
Dean observaba a su madre, que se había puesto pálida de repente y soltó el libro que estaba leyendo. Lo cogió en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo.   
—¿Mamá? —su tono era bajo, por miedo a asustarla. Dean terminó de asustarse cuando vio las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su madre.   
—No venían por Scott— Claudia miró por la ventana y sus hijos se acercaron a ella.   
—¿De qué hablas mamá? —Sam tocó su brazo para que los mirara.   
—Las avispas significan búsqueda, el libro dice que antes las utilizaban todo tipo de criaturas para la búsqueda y destrucción.   
La mujer agachó la cabeza.   
—¿Y por qué atacaron a Scott? Él no era una amenaza— Claudia negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su hijo menor.   
—El primer ataque es una declaración, un aviso, el segundo y tercero pueden ser para acabar con lo que sea que consideren una amenaza. Scott fue un daño colateral.   
Derek se acercó a abrazar a su novio al notar que de sus manos emanaba humo gris, que era el que generalmente usaba para noquear a los contrincantes.  
—¿Dice algo sobre qué las mandó?   
—O quién— añadió Sam.   
Su madre negó y tomó el libro de las manos de Dean.   
—Solo dice que debe ser alguien con mucho poder tratando de acabar con otro gran poder— todos en la habitación miraron a Stiles, que miró al suelo al no querer enfrentarse a esa posibilidad. 

+

—Mamá dice que seguramente era un ángel de la muerte— la voz de Dean sonaba ahogada a causa de tener la cara enterrada en la colcha de su hermanito.   
—Estaba bastante consternada porque nosotros pudimos verlo— Stiles estaba dando vueltas en su silla giratoria, ya que su hermano abarcaba su cama al completo.   
Derek estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando la interacción de los hermanos y tratando de reprimir la carcajada al pensar que si su amigo supiera lo que habían hecho ahí Stiles y él… bueno no estaría tan cómodo.   
—Asustada sería la mejor palabra— Dean se puso boca arriba— Sammy dice que la escuchó hablar con papá y le dijo que solo había dos opciones para ver a un ángel de la muerte: o estamos a punto de morir o ese ángel necesita algo de nosotros.   
La sonrisa de Derek se esfumó al pensar en la primera posibilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosillas raras que solo suceden en Beacon Hills...


	7. Miedo.

Los Stilinski Winchester se habían dedicado los últimos días a investigar sobre el nuevo enemigo de turno, aunque no tenían demasiadas pistas y el hecho de que no hubieran sucedido más cosas no les dejaba las cosas claras.   
Derek y Stiles estaban platicando de cosas banales, tratando de olvidarse un poco de los problemas que tenía su situación patas arriba e intentando ser un poco normales, lo normal que su condición permitía. Stiles miró a través del cristal de la heladería al tiempo que el impala se detenía afuera.   
Dean bajó del lugar del piloto, una chica morena y con una cicatriz que abarcaba desde su mejilla hasta su cuello lo acompañaba. Saludó a su hermano por el cristal y entraron al local. El rubio dejó a la chica en la fila para comprar e ir a saludarlos.   
—¿Otra? —preguntó Derek, llevando una cucharada de helado a su boca. Un poco de éste le había quedado en el labio inferior y Stiles se lo limpió con el pulgar, para después quitarlo con una lamida. Los ojos de Derek fueron dorados un segundo antes de que un carraspeo los regresara a la realidad.   
—Deja de comerte a mi hermano con la mirada, chucho pulgoso— Dean metió una mano en su chamarra y le mostró a su amigo la culata del arma que siempre llevaba consigo.   
—¡Eh! Solo yo puedo llamarle así, Dean— Stiles lo miró mal. Dean hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se sentó a su lado.   
—Perro sarnoso— murmuró el rubio, sabiendo que Derek lo escucharía. Stiles le dio un codazo porque: “¿Hola? Estoy aquí al lado, hermano”— ¿Qué? No me mires así, Sti, dijiste que chucho pulgoso no podía usarlo— Stiles rodó los ojos y siguió con su helado.   
—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, es otra chica, ¿algún problema con ello? —tomó el helado de su hermano y lo probó.   
—¿Te quedarás con alguien algún día? —inquirió el castaño, quitándole su bote de helado.   
—Nop— respondió— estoy bien así.   
La pareja rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo antes de seguir comiendo.   
—Tengo que regresar con Breaden— resopló el mayor y despeinó el cabello de Stiles a modo de despedida— nos vemos mañana— Stiles hizo una mueca de asco— cuida bien de mi hermano, Hale.   
Observaron salir al mayor de los Stilinski Winchester, acompañado de la chica que les sonrió al salir.   
—Ya quiero ver cuando alguien lo haga sentar cabeza— murmuró Stiles.  
—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no será una chica— el castaño lo miró con suspicacia.   
—¿Dean con un chico? No lo creo.   
—¿Por qué?   
—No lo sé, no tiene cara de que le gusten los hombres y solo le he conocido chicas.   
—¿Yo tengo cara de que me gusten los hombres? —Derek lo miró enarcando una ceja, Stiles enrojeció hasta las orejas.   
—La verdad es que no.   
Derek negó con una sonrisa.   
—Entonces, ¿apuestas?   
—¿Qué quieres perder? —inquirió su novio mientras rebañaba el vaso.   
—Solo usaras mi ropa una semana —fue el turno de Stiles para fruncir el ceño.   
—Sabía que tenías algo por mí con tu ropa— colocó un dedo en su barbilla, pensando— tu camaro una semana— las cejas de Derek casi se van al cielo.   
—Trato— estrecharon manos.   
—¿Y cuánto esperaremos para cobrar esta apuesta?   
—Cuando llegue el indicado con tu hermano— Derek se encogió de hombros— tenemos tiempo.   
Ese era el problema de las personas, la suposición del tiempo a su disposición. 

+

La espalda de Stiles se estampó contra la puerta corrediza de metal del loft del lobo. Desde que habían salido de la heladería tenían prisa por llegar a casa. No era que les molestara el sexo en lugares públicos, al contrario, les ponía demasiado, pero con todo lo que había pasado sentían que hace mucho no lo hacían en una cama, así que ahora que había una oportunidad…   
Derek alzó las piernas de Stiles, obligándolo a que las enrollara en su cintura, mientras lo dirigía a la cama, que se encontraba en medio del salón. El castaño seguía sin entender porque el loft tenía un estilo minimalista, por no decir casi vacío, pero era de su novio, así que lo respetaba.   
El lobo se dejó caer con su novio debajo, sin presionarlo demasiado, mientras trataba de sacarse la chaqueta de cuero, Stiles se alzó un poco para quitarse la camiseta cuando se quedó estático. Derek lo miró sin entender ante el cambio en el olor de su novio, el miedo embotaba su nariz.   
Volteó para lograr ver lo que el castaño veía. El aire se atascó en su garganta.   
Una sombra negra se alzaba frente a ellos, al borde de la cama, era amorfa y aun así les intimidaba bastante. De las manos de Stiles salió un rayo de luz azul cuando la sombra parecía ir sobre ellos. Se escuchó un grito que retumbó en las paredes y dejó aturdido al lobo, la sombra se hizo un remolino y desapareció en el suelo.   
—Las protecciones— susurró Stiles mientras hacía que Derek se recostara— ¿cómo…? —tomó su celular para hablarle a sus hermanos.   
Habló tan bajo como pudo para no lastimar más los oídos del chico en la cama.  
Dean y Sam llegaron quince minutos después, ambos habían revisado todo el edificio y el loft, encontrándose con que los bordes de sal que había en todos lados habían sido rotos.   
Derek se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras los hermanos hablaban, el lobo sudaba copiosamente y su respiración era pesada.  
—¿Una sombra negra? —inquirió Sam, su hermano asintió.   
—Y el grito que escucharon, ¿es lo que tiene a Derek así? —cuestionó Dean, que regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua, se lo pasó al lobo.   
—No provenía de la sombra— murmuró— el grito vino de afuera— Derek hizo ademán de levantarse— necesito hablarles…— Stiles lo agarró antes de que se cayera hacia el frente.   
—Sigue demasiado aturdido, Sam ¿puedes…? —Sam ya tenía el móvil en el oído, se alejó unos pasos para no tener que hablar en voz baja.   
—¿También están mal? —hubo una pausa que puso más nervioso a Stiles. Dean estaba poniendo todas las defensas de nuevo.   
—¿Saben qué fue? —otra pausa— algo trató de atacar a Sti y Derek— Sam frunció el ceño— vamos para allá.   
Al llegar a la mansión Hale todas las luces estaban encendidas y Claudia los esperaba en la puerta. Entre Dean y Sam llevaron a Derek al interior. Los lobos se encontraban sentados en la sala, todos recargados en los respaldos y en igual condición que Derek.  
—¿Ustedes también lo escucharon? — les preguntó a sus hijos. Los tres asintieron y Stiles procedió a contar lo que sucedió en el loft.   
Un par de horas después los que eran lobos ya estaban en pie y listos para internarse al bosque en búsqueda de lo que sea que haya proferido el grito. 

+  
A la mañana siguiente Jackson le estaba ayudando a Stiles buscando en los libros, él no tenía poderes como su amigo, pero podía serle de ayuda al leer con mayor rapidez todos los textos que tenían.   
Los lobos no habían regresado aun, ni los cazadores, y Stiles pensaba que podría acabarse sus uñas de tanto que las había mordido.   
—Aquí hay algo— Jackson se levantó para mostrarle el libro a su amigo— según esto solo hay dos criaturas con capacidad de proferir un grito así: una banshee o un demonio entonador— Stiles había tomado el libro para ver la información— pero Derek dice que la sombra no fue quien gritó y el demonio entonador no tiene tanta fuerza para que se escuche a mucha distancia, y esto jodió a todos los lobos, tiene que ser una banshee.   
—Las banshee presagian la muerte— murmuró el castaño y miró asustado al rubio— Jacks, hay que encontrarla.   
Claudia se acercó a la puerta y los llamó con un dedo.   
—Ella ya nos encontró a nosotros.   
Los tres se asomaron y vieron a una chica pelirroja acompañada de un chico rubio y bastante alto, ambos de pie afuera del círculo de mountain ash que solo permitía el paso a los Hale, como criaturas sobrenaturales. El chico no podía atravesarlo, pero la muchacha dio un paso al frente.   
—¿Eres Miecsyslaw? —preguntó la pelirroja. El castaño asintió— estuve a punto de gritar tu nombre, pero por alguna razón cambió, es por eso que he venido.   
Stiles bajó del porche, con Jackson pegado a él y Claudia un poco más atrás.   
—¿Quién eres tú?   
—Mi nombre es Lydia, y él es mi hermano Isaac— señaló al chico alto rubio.   
—No se parecen mucho— le dijo Jackson al oído.   
—Somos hermanos adoptivos— respondió el rubio, haciendo que los chicos retrocedieran un paso. Stiles dejó salir humo azul.  
—¿Qué son?   
—Él es un lobo y yo una banshee, mi conversión terminó algo mal —Lydia se encogió de hombros. Stiles frunció el ceño y miró a Isaac.   
—¿A qué te refieres con que ibas a gritar mi nombre? —devolvió su atención a la chica frente a él.   
—Hay corrientes que puedo detectar, podríamos llamarles corrientes de muerte, susurran nombres y a veces me permite ver rostros, el tuyo apareció y tu nombre fue un grito que casi me rompe la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo cambió, jamás me había sucedido algo así— Lydia suspiró— después pasó lo más extraño que he presenciado y créeme que siendo lo que soy es decir mucho—Stiles la instó a seguir— del susurro de tu nombre comencé a escuchar más, trata de imaginarlo como una cadena de nombres, todos unidos, es seguro decir que esas personas morirán, pero no sé si contigo o por ti.   
El castaño tragó con fuerza y Jackson tuvo que agarrarlo antes de que se fuera para atrás.   
—¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos? —Claudia se había puesto frente a su hijo.   
Lydia señaló a Isaac con el pulgar.   
—Mi hermano siguió tu extravagante olor, apestas a lobo y algo más que me pone los nervios de punta, y yo no sirvo solo para presagiar la muerte.   
—¿Qué más puede hacer una banshee? —preguntó Jackson.   
—Podemos detectar la esencia del alma de una persona, me concentré lo suficiente en la de él y fue como pudimos dar con ustedes.   
En ese momento la manada Hale salió de entre los árboles, con Talia al frente mirando hacia los desconocidos y un lobo negro bastante cabreado que parecía a punto de atacar a Isaac, que había dejado brillar sus ojos dorados.   
—No venimos a hacerles daño— Lydia levantó ambas manos en señal de paz— pero teníamos que advertirles, algo grande se aproxima a Beacon Hills y creo que deberían estar preparados.   
Talia colocó una mano en la cabeza de Derek y a pesar de que el lobo no cambió su postura dejó de gruñirles a los hermanos.   
La alfa caminó hasta el rubio y lo observó.   
—¿En dónde está tu alfa? —sus ojos eran rojos en ese momento e Isaac irremediablemente agachó la mirada.   
—El alfa que nos atacó murió y nos dejó como omegas, desde hace un tiempo escuchamos de su manada y decidimos venir— Isaac tragó con fuerza— pero definitivamente nunca pensamos toparnos con esto.   
—¿Con esto? — intervino Laura.   
—Las corrientes de muerte son mucha más intensas aquí— respondió Lydia— por eso es que sé que algo malo se acerca.   
Los lobos pudieron detectar el sutil cambio en los olores de los humanos, Jackson y Stiles emanaban miedo, mientras que Claudia apestaba a preocupación mientras miraba a su hijo. 

+

Talia permitió el paso de los desconocidos a la mansión y todos se reunieron en torno a la mesa. Derek tomó la mano de Stiles debajo de la mesa, ya que el chico seguía igual de pálido que cuando llegaron.   
—Encontraron otro cuerpo— comenzó la alfa, que se vio interrumpida por la pelirroja.   
—¿Se llamaba Jordan? — la chica miraba a la mesa. Talia bajó la mirada y suspiró.  
—Jordan Parrish, era oficial de la policía, no tenía mucho de haberse transferido— respondió Peter, ya que era su compañero, la chica asintió y miró a Stiles.   
—Fue el nombre que cambió en el último minuto— Derek se preocupó al notar que su novio palideció incluso más.   
—Tenía tres piquetes en su pierna, igual que Scott— continuó la matriarca de los Hale— eso lo convierte en el segundo aviso.   
Claudia miró aleatoriamente a sus hijos, ya que Dean y Sam se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa.   
Si los libros tenían razón, solo quedaba un incidente más antes de que trataran de derrocar el poder que tenían los Hale, ya que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Claudia se dio cuenta de que no era solo Stiles, eran todas las personas que ella consideraba familia, los Hale, Noah, sus hijos e incluso ella misma. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto una manada bastante fuerte, sino es que la más poderosa en California, y si los dos chicos nuevos se quedaban… se habían convertido en un blanco sin pretenderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo escrito un extra para tratar el tema de la apuesta, pero ese lo subiré después :)   
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.  
> Un beso, M.


	8. Inicio.

En las siguientes dos semanas aparecieron tres cuerpos más en el pueblo, y todos tenían dos incisiones en el hombro, como si los hubieran mordido. Así que eso les permitía descartar que fuera cosa de quien mandó las avispas las veces anteriores. O al menos eso querían pensar. 

+

Dean y Stiles se encontraban en el centro comercial, escogiendo el regalo de aniversario para Derek, ya que el castaño le pidió a su hermano que lo ayudara a escoger.   
—No entiendo para que me trajiste— Dean rodó los ojos y dejó el suéter en una estantería que le había pasado su hermano.   
—Necesito ayuda, Dean, quiero regalarle algo que le guste— el rubio frunció el ceño.   
—¿Por qué no solo te pones un moño en la cabeza y listo? —Stiles enarcó una ceja.   
—Te salió lo gracioso ahorita ¿eh? —el menor volteó a mirarlo— Dean ¿dónde están todas las cosas que te he ido pasando? —el chico frunció los labios y volteó, señalando los muebles de la tienda y mostrándole a su hermano que había ido dejando las cosas conforme se las daba.   
—¿No querías que las fuera acomodando de nuevo? — preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.   
Stiles pensó que podría matarlo en ese momento, así que respiro y fue cogiendo cada una de las cosas que su hermano había dejado.   
—Eres el peor hermano del mundo— Dean tenía una sonrisa chulesca y se encogió de hombros. Stiles le sacó la lengua.   
—Creo que optaré por ponerme un moño y ya—dijo mientras miraba un par de suéteres— solo el moño— la sonrisa de Dean se borró.   
—Me parece que le queda mejor el azul— señaló el suéter que su hermano llevaba en la mano, Stiles sonrió con suficiencia.   
Después de una hora lograron salir de la tienda, con el regalo de Derek envuelto, y se sentaron en una de las bancas que había en el pasillo. Dean estaba viendo un escaparate cuando notó al hombre de la gabardina de pie frente a éste. Le dio un codazo a Stiles y se puso de pie. El castaño miró al hombre y siguió a su hermano.  
—Dean, ¿qué planeas hacer? —el chico casi iba corriendo tras su hermano.   
—Saludarlo, por supuesto —rodó los ojos, el hombre no les quitaba la vista de encima mientras se acercaban a él.   
Cuando estuvieron frente a frente los tres se quedaron callados. El extraño ladeó la cabeza y suspiró antes de señalar una banca.   
Ninguno de los Stilinski se movió.   
—Como gusten— el extraño se sentó— me llamó Castiel.   
—¿Qué quieres? —Dean se cruzó de brazos.   
—Tiene malos modales ¿eh? —se dirigió a Stiles, que se encogió de hombros  
—No los aprendió en casa, mamá no nos educó así.   
Castiel enarcó una ceja.   
—Quería conocerlos—entrelazó las manos— han llamado la atención de algunas personas y decidí venir por mí mismo.   
—¿La atención de quiénes? —cuestionó el castaño.   
—Seres que ya han tratado y no quieren volver a ver— desvió la vista— les recomiendo tener cuidado.   
—¿Y tú qué eres? —el rubio llevó su mano al arma dentro de su chaqueta.   
—Creo que ya lo saben.   
—Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando— Castiel lo miró como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia.   
—La muerte tendrá mucho trabajo aquí en un tiempo, vine a conocer el territorio— Stiles tragó con fuerza.   
—¿En cuánto tiempo?   
—He dicho demasiado, anden con cuidado— el ángel se puso en pie y caminó, alejándose de los dos chicos, dejándolos todavía con más preguntas. 

+++

El Djinn, que era el responsable de las últimas muertes en el pueblo, era más escurridizo de lo que pensaban, ya lo habían logrado atraer a la destilería y estaban a punto de acabar con él cuando atacó a Sam, logró morderlo, inyectándole su veneno y provocándole una alucinación, lo que hizo que atacara a su manada.   
Stiles estaba tratando de contener a Sam, usando su poder al mínimo para no lastimarlo, mientras los demás iban tras el Djinn. El castaño le dio una mirada a su novio antes de que saliera, indicándole que podría con su hermano. A regañadientes, Derek se transformó en lobo y corrió.   
—Sam, es una alucinación, no es real— estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico no dejaba de pelear— ¡soy tu hermano, Sam! ¡Soy Stiles! —los ojos del chico más grande estaban inyectados en sangre. El castaño, viéndose desesperado por no querer atacar a su hermano, lo inmovilizó en su sitio, observando cómo su respiración errática se hacía todavía más acelerada.   
Stiles quitó el hechizo, provocando que el chico se fuera al suelo y se quedará ahí unos segundos, antes de levantar la vista y mirar a su hermano menor. Sus ojos ya no tenían rastro de la locura que había segundos antes.   
—¿Sti? —el castaño se acercó con cautela— ¿qué sucedió? —el chico se agachó junto a él y lo tomó del hombro, comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero un espasmo en el cuerpo de Sam lo hizo callarse.   
—¿Sammy?   
El chico levantó la mirada.   
—Sam no está aquí— sus ojos habían dejado de ser castaños para dar paso a dos orbes completamente negros, sin blanco en su interior. Stiles se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó un rayo azul hacia el cuerpo de lo que sea que había tomado la forma de su hermano, tratando de inmovilizarlo. Sam rio y con su mano desvió el rayo, lanzándolo como si fuera una mosca molesta.   
Alguien corriendo se acercaba y Stiles logró ver a Sam, al verdadero, entrando por las enormes puertas, con expresión contrariada y unas esposas en su muñeca, la mitad de los aros de metal estaba roto, la otra aún seguía alrededor de su antebrazo.   
—¡Stiles! —exclamó, tomando el arma del interior de su chaqueta.   
El falso Sam volteó para toparse con el cazador y alzó una mano, de la que salió un humo negro y lo golpeó con fuerza. Stiles profirió un grito y vio a su hermano caer, de su nariz goteaba sangre. El castaño trató de correr hacia él, pero el demonio lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello, soltó una risa que a Stiles se le antojó macabra y lo lanzó, el chico aterrizó un par de metros lejos de su hermano, que para ese momento parecía no respirar.   
Trató de ponerse en pie, pero un dolor agonizante lo recorrió desde la pantorrilla hasta la columna. El demonio caminó hasta él con parsimonia y se acuclilló.   
—Llevaba esperándote mucho tiempo— murmuró antes de tocarlo en la frente, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.   
+

El calor a su alrededor era asfixiante, por un momento pensó que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y un sollozo le hizo pensar que tal vez estaba en el infierno.   
Abrió los ojos cuando pensó que se ahogaría en el calor que sentía y se topó con otros dos que lo miraban con preocupación. Se perdió por un momento en la combinación de colores que tenían los ojos de su novio, notando por primera vez la motita café que estaba muy pegada al iris y que estaba en medio de los tonos grises que tenía, porque los ojos de Derek eran verdes, con algo de azul, gris y ahora café.   
Estiró una mano hacia la mejilla de Derek y rozó sus dedos con su barba, porque siempre le había gustado sentirla y la aspereza bajo su tacto le recordaba que seguía vivo. El pelinegro lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.   
—Lo siento tanto Sti, debería haber estado aquí. —le dijo al oído y en ese momento Stiles reparó el lugar en donde estaban, seguían en la destilería y había alguien llorando. Se separó de Derek para encontrase con la visión de Dean abrazando el cuerpo de Sam. Stiles jadeó y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que se escuchara su sollozo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero el dolor que había sentido antes de desmayarse lo hizo gritar de dolor. Tenía la pierna izquierda rota.   
Derek le ayudó a ponerse en pie, haciendo que todo su peso quedara recargado sobre él, y lo llevó junto a sus hermanos. El olor de la tristeza de Dean y Stiles lo estaban aturdiendo demasiado. La manada Hale había salido en búsqueda del demonio, mientras que Noah tenía en un fuerte abrazo a Claudia, ninguno de los dos dejaba de llorar.   
Stiles le pidió a Derek que lo soltara. El chico dejo a su novio sentado junto a Dean.   
El castaño no perdió tiempo y acarició el cabello de su hermano, que estaba terriblemente frío y le causo un escalofrío.   
—Debí…— se le cortó la voz— debí protegerlo, era mi responsabilidad. —Dean negó.   
—Era la mía, debí darme cuenta de que no era él— las lágrimas corrían sin permiso por sus mejillas— debí protegerlos, a ambos— miró a Stiles— necesito que regrese, Sti, no… esto no… —hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sam y sus sollozos sonaban ahogados. Stiles cerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Derek en su hombro. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba en la entrada, observándolos con pena.   
—Hay una manera— susurró el ángel, pero Stiles lo escuchó perfectamente, supo que Dean también lo hizo cuando levantó abruptamente la cabeza.   
—¿Cuál? —respondió el rubio. Derek los miró sin entender.   
—No les va a gustar.   
—¡No me importa! ¿Cuál? —gritó Dean, atrayendo la atención de sus padres, que miraban intermitentemente entre el menor y el mayor de sus hijos. Claudia soltó un chillido al ver a Castiel.   
—No te llevarás a ninguno de ellos— corrió para ponerse frente a sus hijos— no lo permitiré.   
—No será mucho tiempo y estarán los dos de vuelta— Dean se limpió las lágrimas y dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sam sobre la pierna buena de Stiles, ninguno de los dos quería que tocara el suelo.   
—¿De qué hablas? —adelantó un paso a su madre y ésta lo tomó del brazo, negando con la cabeza.  
—Los amo a los tres, pero no puedo perder a dos de ustedes— Dean le tomó la mano y regresó su atención al ángel.   
—¿Cuál es la manera?   
Detrás de Castiel apareció un chico, que parecía tener 16 o 17 años y era bastante atractivo.   
—Puedes tomar mi puesto y regresaré a tu hermano— Dean tragó con fuerza.   
—¿Quién eres?   
El chico sonrió.   
—Soy la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mantener la intriga...  
> En fin, comentarios, opiniones, kudos, lo que sea es bien recibido :)   
> Un beso, M.


	9. Regreso.

Dicen que la muerte es astuta y llega en el momento que menos esperas.   
Pero jamás te dicen que su trabajo es agobiante con los siglos y de vez en cuando requiere un descanso.   
Dean pasaba poco tiempo con su familia por culpa de su nueva labor, Sam se había reintegrado a la cotidianidad que era su vida antes de su muerte y Stiles… bueno Stiles era otra historia.   
El chico traía unas ojeras terribles y no podía dormir más de cuatro horas de tirón sin despertarse a causa de las pesadillas. Derek llevaba semanas durmiendo en la habitación de Stiles, ya que después de la noche del regreso de Sam comenzaron las pesadillas, horrores nocturnos de los que no podía despertar a menos que fuera el lobo quien lo hiciera. Sus padres siempre traían una mueca de preocupación y eso hacía sentir al castaño culpable.   
Fue un miércoles cuando Stiles les pidió disculpas a sus padres, porque sabía que tampoco podían dormir y también le preguntó a Derek si podía mudarse con él, al menos en lo que los médicos le decían cuál era la causa de su trastorno del sueño. El lobo aceptó encantado, ya que él llevaba sopesando la posibilidad desde un tiempo atrás, antes de todo el incidente de Sam.   
Los padres del castaño no lo aceptaron al principio, pero después de una hora dando sus argumentos dejaron marchar a su hijo menor con su novio. Era curioso que ahora Sam hubiera regresado, ya que desde los 18 se había mudado al departamento que compartía con Dean, pero con todo lo sucedido prefirió pasar un tiempo en casa, y ahora era su hermano pequeño el que se marchaba. 

+++

Dean pateó una basurita en el suelo, mientras observaba a la pequeña niña en la cama del hospital. La lista en su mano era muy clara: Sarah Hodges. Esa pequeña tendría que morir ese día.   
No se arrepentía de haber tomado el puesto de la muerte para salvar a Sam, pero cada día se le hacía más complicado el tener que llevarse las vidas de las personas, sobre todo de los niños.   
Castiel apareció a su lado en ese momento y le puso una mano en el hombro.   
—No se hace más fácil con el tiempo— Dean suspiró y entró a la habitación.  
El ángel los observó desde afuera, esperando el momento en que Dean le indicara que podía pasar para llevarse a la niña. El rubio, en vez de hablarle a Castiel salió de la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza.   
—No lo haré, no puedo— Castiel lo miró con pesar.   
—Si no es ella, será otra persona y que aún no es su tiempo— buscó la mirada de Dean— morirá alguien que no está en la lista Dean, y de todas maneras en poco tiempo tendrás que venir por ella— el rubio negó.  
—No lo haré, no ahorita— Castiel cerró los ojos al escuchar la alarma de una habitación, avisando que alguien estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco y miró la lista en la mano de quien ahora era la muerte, hasta arriba apareció un nombre, y se recorrió el de la niña diez lugares para abajo.   
—Te lo dije— Dean torció los labios y fue hacia la habitación donde los médicos habían entrado. 

+

Dean estaba en la azotea del edificio, debido a su adquirida condición podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, estaba sentado en la orilla, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío. Castiel llegó a su lado y se sentó.   
—¿Ni aquí puedes dejarme en paz? —farfulló, fastidiado.   
—Solo vengo para que no hagas una tontería.  
Dean lo miró.   
—¿Puedo suicidarme? —el ángel soltó una risa.   
—Si así fuera créeme que la muerte no haría tratos con la gente— lo miró divertido— solo te dolería mucho, pero no puedes morirte. No puedes venir a recogerte a ti mismo.   
El rubio lo miró con poca paciencia y Castiel se levantó.   
—No hay nada para las próximas horas— señaló la lista en la mano de su “jefe” —ven, vamos a hacer cosas de humanos, porque si no harás que me deprima también.   
—¿Puedes deprimirte? —preguntó, levantándose y limpiando sus jeans.   
—No como los humanos, pero las almas sienten la tristeza que se nos contagia y eso las asusta aún más— Dean se quedó callado.   
—Es por eso que iremos a hacer cosas de humanos— lo tomó del brazo y aparecieron en la acera enfrente del edificio donde habían estado. Castiel frunció el ceño.   
—¿Qué es lo que hacen los humanos? —Dean sacó todo el aire de golpe.   
—¿Quieres saber lo que hacemos? —enarcó una ceja, el ángel asintió— bien, te enseñaré lo que hacemos.   
Castiel aprendió ese día la existencia de algo llamado Table dance, que a su parecer era un lugar de todo menos divertido y que la palabra porno no tiene nada que ver con la cocina y sí con cosas que jamás había pensado ver en una pequeña pantalla llamada computadora. 

+++

—Gracias— respondió el castaño, tomando la taza de café que le tendía su novio. Derek le pasó una mano por el cabello, aliviado al ver que desde que se habían mudado juntos su aspecto había mejorado. Aún faltaba un mes para que regresara a la universidad, pero a este paso veía dos opciones: o se mudaba con él o perdía el semestre.   
Tomó asiento frente a él en la barra americana que había mandado poner poco antes de la mudanza de Stiles, había convertido el loft en un lugar más cómodo para ambos. El chico lo miró con cansancio.   
—¿Quieres dormir un rato? —Stiles negó.   
—Quisiera salir a caminar e ir a la comisaría— Derek frunció el ceño— quiero ver unos expedientes y de paso saludar a Peter— ya que el tío de Derek trabajaba para la policía.   
—No creo que sea lo mejor, Sti…  
—Necesito distraerme un rato y quien sabe, tal vez cansarme tanto que esta noche no tenga pesadillas— esbozó un intento de sonrisa.   
Derek asintió y comenzaron a alistarse para salir. 

+

Por la tarde, Derek se encontraba sentado junto a Chris, afuera de la oficina del sheriff, ya que Stiles estaba revisando los expedientes junto a Peter en su escritorio y su tío le había pedido que no estorbara, se resignó a sentarse junto al cazador, que se encontraba ahí por una investigación que estaba llevando su empresa de seguridad.   
El lobo aguzó el oído al escuchar un tintineo que llamó su atención, se escuchaba amortiguado y provenía de la oficina del sheriff. Como si hubiera un reloj en una caja.   
Hizo que Chris se agachara antes de tratar de correr hacia Stiles, que lo miraba con confusión.   
La explosión tomó a todos por sorpresa. Derek había alcanzado a su novio, arrastrándolo con él hacia el suelo, mientras con la mano jalaba a su tío.


	10. Encierro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaración de intenciones...  
> ¿Les está gustando la historia?   
> :)

—¿Estás bien? —Derek tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su novio, Stiles lo miró un momento, tratando de enfocarlo, antes de asentir.   
—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?   
—Estás en el hospital, alguien puso una bomba en la oficina del sheriff— Derek frunció el ceño al ver que el castaño elevó la comisura de su labio, como en un intento de sonrisa, pero se lo achacó al aturdimiento que seguramente tendría después de algo así.   
—¿Hubo muchos heridos? —inquirió en voz baja.   
—Sí, cuatro oficiales heridos y fallecieron otros dos— jaló la silla para estar un poco más cerca de él.   
Stiles se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir que había algo ahí estorbando, hizo una mueca al tocarse y sentir la punzada de dolor, tenía una venda en la frente.  
—¿Saben ya quién la puso? —el castaño se enderezó en la cama. Derek negó.   
—La manada se unió a la búsqueda, sobre todo de posibles esencias en el lugar, aunque no hay mucho que puedan hacer, no había ningún olor identificable además de la pólvora y la madera— Stiles asintió— tus padres estaban revisando si no era obra de alguna criatura.  
—¿Crees que podría ser algo sobrenatural? —Derek tomó la mano de su novio entre las suyas.   
—No podemos descartar opciones—el chico volvió a asentir, el lobo ladeó la cabeza, su novio estaba inusualmente callado, le sorprendía que no estuviera haciendo preguntas hasta por los codos, como hacía normalmente, aunque no podía pedirle mucho, no después de lo que acababan de pasar y el fuerte golpe que el chico se llevó en la cabeza al caer.   
Una hora después llegó la manada completa, importándoles poco si no podía haber más de tres personas en la habitación, Dean solo se apareció a la mitad del cuarto y prácticamente corrió a abrazar a su hermano en la cama, Sam hizo lo mismo y cuando por fin se separaron pudo ver al ángel, que se encontraba de pie en la esquina más alejada de las personas.   
—Hola— saludó Stiles, Dean jaló del brazo a Castiel para que se acercara. El ángel movió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.   
—No te va a morder por saludarlo ¿sabes? —le reprochó Dean. Castiel se removió incómodo en su lugar.   
—Hay algo que no me gusta en este lugar— Castiel habló en voz baja, pero todos los lobos pudieron escucharlo, ya que voltearon a verlo.   
—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ir a un parque de diversiones? —Dean rodó los ojos— estamos en un hospital, Cas— el ángel enarcó una ceja ante el mote— no se supone que este lugar te guste, me preocuparía si lo hiciera— Castiel suspiró, y miró al humano en la cama, tan intensamente que Stiles quiso fundirse con ella y desaparecer.   
Derek carraspeó, para atraer la atención de su novio y disipar la tensión que abruptamente se había instalado en el cuarto. Stiles parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba al lobo, el pelinegro le habló, pero el chico no podía entender lo que decía. Hubo mucho movimiento a su alrededor y los bordes de su visión se volvieron negros.  
Segundos después perdió la consciencia. 

+

Stiles abrió los ojos, un poco de luz entraba por las ventanas dándole de lleno en la cara. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, antes de incorporarse. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo los vestidores de su antigua escuela.   
Se puso en pie, sacando el móvil de sus pantalones, no recordaba haber llegado ahí, ya que lo pensaba de lo último de lo que tenía recuerdo era de estar en la destilería, después de ver a su hermano en el suelo y sin saber si seguía con vida o no… Genial, no tenía señal en su celular.  
Respiro profundo cuando sintió la ansiedad invadiéndolo. Observó su entorno con cuidado, tratando de entender cómo llegó ahí. Caminó por los casilleros, intentando llegar a la puerta, pero después de pasar dos veces por el extintor que debería estar a un lado de ésta se dio cuenta de que no había salida. El lugar en donde estaba era completamente cerrado, con la apariencia de los vestidores de la escuela.   
Trató de usar sus poderes, hacer un poco de humo, lo que sea, pero por más que se concentraba no lograba nada. Se sentó en una de las bancas y puso ambas manos en la cara, pensando en cómo salir de ahí cuando lo escuchó.   
Unos pasos se acercaban a él.   
Eran pesados y lentos, como si a la persona le costara desplazarse.   
O lo que sea que se estaba aproximando a él.   
Se puso en pie, listo para luchar con lo que sea que estaba haciéndole compañía. Los pasos se detuvieron y Stiles trató de escuchar con más atención, jodidos hombres lobos y su súper oído ¿Por qué los humanos no podían tener un oído tan desarrollado como el de ellos? En ese momento le sería muy útil.   
Avanzó un par de pasos, hasta llegar a la esquina del último casillero y asomarse al pasillo. No estaba preparado para lo que lo estaba esperando a la mitad de éste.   
Había algo de pie, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra demasiado grande. Stiles sintió que perdía todo el aire al ver lo que debería ser el rostro del demonio, porque eso era, su cara estaba completamente vendada, dejando solo ver su boca, de donde se asomaban los dientes afilados que poseía.   
Era un nogitsune.   
Stiles había leído sobre ellos. Eran demonios que buscaban caos y dolor, como la mayoría, pero a diferencia de los demás lo veían como un juego. Uno que querían ganar a toda costa y las muertes poco les importaban, solo servían para alimentar un poco más al infierno.   
Tragó saliva, tratando de invocar sus poderes, algo con lo que defenderse de ese ser, ya que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba descartado, el demonio podría tomarlo en cualquier momento.   
Abrió mucho los ojos cuando la verdad lo golpeó como si alguien le tirara un balde de agua fría.   
—¿Desde cuándo me tienes aquí? —Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás.   
—Mañana se cumplirá un mes y medio— la voz rasposa del demonio hizo que sus vellos se pusieran de punta— pero solo es una parte de ti, la parte consciente— Stiles ladeó la cabeza y el nogitsune rio. Su risa reverberó en la habitación.   
—Pensé que habías leído todo sobre mí, Stiles— el castaño tragó con fuerza y apretó las manos en puños al sentir que comenzaban a temblar— tu parte inconsciente me ha servido de maravilla y más con esa bonita familia que tienes— el chico avanzó un paso, sintiendo la furia recorrerlo, pero el demonio levantó una mano— no quieres hacer eso, ¿por qué no te sientas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. 

+

—¿Saben ya lo que tiene? —preguntó Claudia al médico, mientras veía a su hijo inconsciente dentro de la máquina de resonancia magnética.   
El médico negó.   
—Aún no sabemos qué es lo que lo causó, pero entró en coma.   
Claudia se aferró a la mano de Noah, mientras Derek miraba alternativamente de la máquina a la computadora que monitoreaba su actividad cerebral.   
—¿Qué es lo que está mal? —cuestionó, viendo al médico, que apretó los labios antes de bajar la mirada.   
—No encontramos nada mal, ese es el problema, es como si solo se hubiera desconectado.   
Derek miró de nuevo al chico.   
—Espero equivocarme— murmuró. 

+

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — el demonio se había sentado en el extremo más alejado de Stiles.   
—Traer el infierno a la tierra—respondió y se encogió de hombros.   
—¿Para qué? ¿Qué conseguirías tú con eso?   
—Caos— Stiles enarcó una ceja.  
—Ya hay suficiente caos aquí, ¿por qué quieres crear más?   
—Entre más haya, más poder tendrán los de mi clase, somos pocos, pero no por eso inferiores al resto de demonios— Stiles tragó con fuerza.   
—¿Por qué yo? —sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se pasó la mano rápidamente por ellos, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese ser lo viera llorar.   
—Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad —Stiles entrecerró los ojos— no puedo volver a esperar 100 años o más para volver a ver a alguien como tú, eres un emisario, cazador y pareja de una criatura sobrenatural con más poder del que imagina, en serio, ambos son como una chispa de poder andante— el demonio se levantó, Stiles lo imitó, ya que no sabía que intenciones tenía en ese momento y estar sentado lo tendría en desventaja— y ni siquiera lo saben.   
—Exactamente ¿de qué te serviríamos? Soy un humano, no puedo servirte de mucho más que como un vehículo— la voz de Stiles perdió fuerza al darse cuenta de las intenciones. El demonio bufó.   
—Eres un huésped muy poderoso, y tú puedes ayudarme a abrir la puerta del infierno que se encuentra en el nemeton y en cuanto a tu lobo, es la pieza que necesito para llevarte al abismo.   
—No le hagas daño, por favor— rogó— a él no, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero a él no lo toques— sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla sin poder detenerla.   
—No podré hacer eso, porque en serio necesito tocarlo— Stiles negó y agachó la mirada— ¿sabes? Los demonios, en general, nos alimentamos de los pecados y ¿sabes cuál es uno de los que nos da más poder? —Stiles levantó la mirada y dio un paso atrás sin querer— la lujuria— el demonio ladeó la cabeza— y estás bastante rodeado de ella, tengo que aprovecharla.   
—No, no, no—comenzó a repetir el castaño, se dio la vuelta cuando el demonio comenzó a quitarse la venda.   
—Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras tengas esa apariencia enferma que has adoptado por mi causa— Stiles se tapó los oídos, sin conseguir su propósito de dejar de escuchar, porque la voz del nogitusune le llegó fuerte y clara— es la manera en que tu cuerpo me rechaza y Derek no quiere tocarte por miedo a hacerte más daño— Stiles sintió las lágrimas resbalar, una tras otra, agradeciéndole en silencio a Derek.  
—Sin embargo, ya no tendré obstáculos— Stiles bajó las manos y dio medio vuelta con cautela, lo que se encontró hizo que expulsara todo el aire de golpe.   
El nogitusne había tomado su forma humana, haciendo una copia idéntica de él.


	11. Corre.

El demonio lo había dejado ahí, aturdido en el suelo, y se había ido, se había esfumado después de que viera la forma que había adoptado y que era idéntica a él.   
Desde hace un buen rato que había dejado de llorar, por la furia y el coraje que le había provocado el nogitsune y la frustración de no poder hacer nada, porque no sabía cómo salir de esa prisión donde lo había metido.   
Recargó la cabeza en la pared y sopesó sus opciones, si era lo suficientemente listo podría engañar al demonio y salir de ahí, pero, ¿cómo engañas al maestro del engaño? Eso eran los nogitsunes, seres que les gustaba jugar con tu mente y deformar tu realidad. 

+

Un quejido lo hizo enderezarse en la incómoda silla donde estaba sentado y se acercó al chico que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.   
—¿Derek? —su voz sonó ronca por la falta de uso. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y tomó entre sus manos la del castaño.   
—Aquí estoy— susurró, se volteó un poco y Stiles alcanzó a ver a Sam, completamente dormido en la otra silla, al pie de su cama. El pelinegro lo llamó hasta que se despertó y cuando lo hizo se acercó a su hermano y depositó un beso en su frente a modo de saludo.   
—Nos tenías muy preocupados— Stiles esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como disculpa— iré por el médico— ambos asintieron y lo vieron salir.   
Derek se acercó a él y hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando el olor del chico.   
—¿Qué haces Sourwolf? Me causas cosquillas —el lobo se separó y sonrió sinceramente, no había rastro del olor a azufre que su padre siempre dijo que detectaba en los demonios. Solo olía a vainilla, café y a galletas recién hechas.   
—Te extrañé, estos dos días fueron muy duros al verte así, Sti— el chico ladeó la cabeza.   
—¿Así?   
—Estuviste en coma dos días, y sin ti, sin tu voz ni tus ocurrencias ni tu risa pensé que me volvería loco— Stiles lo jaló un poco, para hacer que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y lo besó, despacio y sin prisas, ambos saboreando la unión de sus bocas. 

+++

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que corrieron con libertad al escuchar la risa del nogitsune rebotando en la habitación, ni tampoco al sentir la excitación de éste.   
Sabía que la parte que el demonio controlaba había salido del hospital hace más de una semana, porque había ido a visitarlo de nuevo, al pequeño lugar donde había confinado a su consciente, lo dejó tener un atisbo de su cuerpo, posicionándose frente a un espejo y dándole un poco de libertad para que pudiera observarlo, ya no tenía el aspecto enfermo que el demonio dijo que tenía, no había ojeras ni palidez. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que podía sentir todo lo que ese ser sentía, en menor intensidad, pero lo hacía como si fueran sus propias sensaciones y emociones.   
El demonio consiguió lo que quería.  
Había conseguido la lujuria de Derek. 

+++

Debía ser una ronda de rutina, una revisión al bosque, en busca de la persona que había atacado la comisaría y ahora la casa de los Winchester, alguien había colocado una trampa en la cocina, esperando, seguramente, llevarse a alguien por delante, pero Isaac, el miembro más reciente de la manada, había detectado la esencia de azufre mucho antes que los demás.   
El chico detuvo a todos en el salón y caminó hacia la cocina, donde vio un hilo justo a la mitad, que a la hora de manipularlo con una caña de pescar causó la explosión en el lugar. Nadie había resultado herido, afortunadamente, pero era por eso que se encontraban todos los demás en la mansión de los Hale, y él y Sam estaban revisando los alrededores.   
Iban por el sendero, alejados un par de metros uno del otro, para abarcar más terreno. Un movimiento llamó la atención del lobo. Algo venía corriendo hacia ellos.   
Derek se acercó un par de pasos, alertando a Sam, y ambos se quedaron estupefactos cuando Stiles apareció frente a ellos. Venía de la dirección opuesta a la mansión.   
—¿Sti? —el castaño se detuvo a unos pasos de Derek y éste pudo ver los cardenales que el chico tenía en el cuello— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te hizo eso? —trató de tocarlo, pero el chico se alejó de su mano. El lobo la dejó caer y lo miró interrogante.   
—Corre— dijo entrecortadamente— Derek, corre, aléjate de mí y no dejes que nadie se me acerqué, les haré daño —por un momento el lobo pensó que había perdido el control de sus poderes, pero cuando vio como sus ojos se volvían completamente negros un segundo y al siguiente veía de nuevo el brillo de cordura dio un paso atrás, arrastrando a Sam con él.  
—¿Stiles? —preguntó de nuevo. El chico lo miró, sus ojos eran completamente negros en ese momento.   
—No, no, Stiles hace mucho que se ha ido— Derek negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.   
El chico soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas  
— Corran, no podré mantenerlo a raya mucho más— y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada color avellana, esa que él tanto amaba.   
Derek se quedó en su sitio, con el gesto descompuesto por la sorpresa, pero Sam lo tomó de la playera y lo hizo correr. Ambos miraron hacia atrás, para ver al demonio que había poseído a Stiles ponerse en pie y limpiarse el pantalón, alzó la mirada y les sonrió, antes de que volvieran a mirar hacia el frente.   
Derek volteó una última vez, antes de llegar al inicio del sendero. Ya no había rastro del castaño. 

+

—Es Stiles— Sam resopló— un demonio poseyó a mi hermanito— se desplomó en una de las sillas, mientras Derek entraba a la casa y se quedaba de pie, sin saber qué hacer.   
Un demonio había poseído al amor de su vida y no lo había notado, ¿cómo es que no lo había hecho? Estaba tan aturdido que no notó a Cora abrazándolo sino hasta que lo hizo demasiado fuerte y pensó que podría romperle una costilla.   
Cuando sus sentidos dejaron de estar embotados reparó en que Noah y Claudia lo miraban con compasión, ambos sabían que no era la primera vez que sucedía, no eran la primera pareja que pasaba por algo así y que una parte no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía a la otra. Pero ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello, por ahora necesitaban enfocarse en encontrarlo.   
Aunque no fue necesario invertir tanto tiempo, él los encontró primero.   
La puerta se abrió con calma, como si una leve brisa lo hubiera hecho. Stiles caminó con parsimonia, observando a todos. Chris Argent levantó un arma, apuntando al demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo del castaño, y Noah Winchester apuntó con la suya al otro cazador.   
—Baja tu arma, Argent— dijo con voz amenazadora. Sam también apuntaba al otro cazador.   
—Él ya no es tu hijo— respondió, sin cambiar de postura.   
—Lo sé, pero hasta que no averigüemos cómo separarlos no le harás nada.  
Derek caminó hasta quedar frente al arma de Chris, haciendo de su cuerpo un escudo.   
—Quítate, Derek.   
—No— respondió el licántropo.   
Stiles rio y se mordió el labio inferior.   
—Son tan lindos que podrían causarme ternura— el demonio bufó y miró la espalda de Derek— pero por ahora solo lo necesito a él. —Stiles sonrió y miró a Claudia— fuiste una gran madre para él ¿sabes? —antes de que la manada pudiera reaccionar, el demonio dejó salir humo gris de sus manos, causando que todos quedaran inmóviles y se acercó a Derek.   
—Tenemos un asunto pendiente— dijo muy cerca de su oreja, les dio una última mirada a todos y chasqueó los dedos, haciéndolos desaparecer, llevándose a Derek con él.


	12. Punto sin retorno.

—Provócame y te mandaré al infierno— Dean apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Isaac.   
—Derechito y sin escalas— añadió Sam.   
Estaban trazando un plan para atrapar al demonio que había poseído a su hermano menor y rescatar a Stiles, cuando Isaac sugirió la posibilidad de atraparlo y matarlo. En palabras del chico de rizos, iba a ser muy difícil separar a uno del otro, pero los hermanos Stilinski Winchester ya lo habían hecho antes y no se iban a dar por vencidos con su hermano pequeño. Y la manada entera había mirado mal al beta, así que éste levantó las manos en señal de paz. 

+

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Derek jaló la cadena que lo tenía atado a la silla y miró a la criatura frente a él, porque esa cosa no era Stiles, era solo algo con la apariencia de su novio. Se sintió asqueado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de besos que habían compartido y del sexo que habían tenido, ya que la milagrosa recuperación que había tenido el castaño los había hecho hacerlo como si no hubiera un mañana.   
—Me pareció el mejor lugar para terminar todo esto— el demonio señaló el espacio entre ambos.   
—¿Dónde está Stiles? —jaló con más fuerza la cadena, pero no podía romperla, debía tener alguna clase de hechizo encima.   
—Cerca— el demonio caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y chasqueó los dedos— muy cerca— en medio del salón apareció una caja enorme con paredes transparentes y dentro de ella estaba el castaño. Derek trató de levantarse, pero las ataduras lo dejaron su sitio.   
—¡Stiles! — el castaño se levantó del suelo de la caja, donde había estado sentado, y comenzó a golpear las paredes con sus puños, el licántropo veía sus labios moverse, pero no podía escuchar nada— ¡Déjalo ir! —el falso Stiles rio en respuesta.   
—Lo dejaré ir después de que vea esto— se acercó lo más que pudo a Derek y colocó una mano en el respaldo de la silla, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de cercanía, las ojeras y la palidez habían vuelto al rostro de lo que él pensaba era su castaño.   
—Él te ama también ¿lo sabías? —Derek miró esos ojos que parecían sin vida, seguían siendo castaños en ese momento, pero no tenían brillo y daban verdadero miedo. Decidió dejar de mirar esos falsos ojos y se enfocó en Stiles, el de verdad, el humano que amaba y que se encontraba en la caja, viéndolo con impotencia.   
—Te amo— vocalizó para el castaño y las lágrimas se derramaron de esos preciosos ojos castaños que tantas noches le quitaron el sueño.   
El nogitsune se levantó y comenzó a reír, intercalando las miradas entre ambos.   
—Lo que me llevaré de ustedes servirá para muchísimo tiempo— Stiles miró con odio a su copia. El demonio volvió a chasquear los dedos, permitiendo que la voz de Stiles es escuchara por fin.   
—Déjalo ir, por favor, te cederé todo el control, pero no le hagas daño, por favor, por favor— Stiles recargó las palmas en la caja— por favor.   
El falso Stiles caminó hacia él.   
—¿Cederás todo el control, poder y haré con tu cuerpo lo que quiera? — preguntó. Stiles asintió fervientemente.   
—Déjalo ir.   
—¡Stiles no! No lo hagas, me matará de todas maneras, no aceptes eso— los ojos de Derek brillaban dorados y estaban llenos de enojo.   
—No le hagas nada y tenemos un acuerdo— Stiles se había enderezado por completo y limpiado las lágrimas de las mejillas, en ese momento Derek reparó en que la caja tenía manchas de sangre y las manos de su novio estaban llenas de ella, de tanto golpearla.   
Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al escuchar el rechinido de las camionetas estacionándose afuera del edificio y los pasos apresurados salir de ellas. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que su manada llegara hasta el último piso. ¿Por qué se había quedado con el loft de hasta arriba en un edificio sin vecinos ni molestias?   
—Me encantaría cumplir eso— el nogitsune caminó de vuelta a Derek— pero me beneficiaré más con todo lo que sentirás en unos momentos a que me dejes con todo el control, de todas maneras, lo harás.   
Tomó el hombro de Derek, y apretó ligeramente, causándole un gemido de dolor al lobo. Stiles aporreó la caja de nuevo al ver las venas del demonio tomar un color morado, él jamás había usado ese poder con otra criatura que no fueran los demonios, ya que tenía que ser un dolor demasiado intenso para que incluso ellos se doblegaran, y ahora el nogitsune lo estaba usando con Derek.   
—¡Suéltalo! ¡Eres un cobarde! —el demonio soltó a Derek y miró a Stiles— suelta las cadenas y deja que se defienda, o déjame salir de aquí y peleemos en igualdad de condiciones.   
El falso Stiles caminó hacia la caja.   
—Dame mis poderes y pelearás con un emisario o bien deja de usar los tuyos y enfréntate a un cazador— Stiles tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados y estaba temblando de ira. El demonio rio y entrecerró los ojos.   
—Es más fácil si solo hago esto— levantó una mano, y Stiles pudo ver cómo una corriente eléctrica corría entre sus dedos, él nunca había podido hacer eso.   
Derek cerró los ojos y suspiró, los abrió para ver a Stiles, que había comenzado a gritar y golpear la caja de nuevo. El lobo negó con la cabeza y el castaño comenzó a sollozar.   
—Te amo— dijo fuerte y claro para que le chico lo escuchara.   
Stiles se limpió la mejilla antes de contestar.   
—Te amo, Sourwolf— el demonio enarcó una ceja antes de llegar hasta Derek y posar una mano sobre su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.   
Un grito se escuchó desde la lejanía, Stiles reconoció a la perfección que era Lydia, gritando el nombre de Derek.   
—¡No! ¡No! —volvió a gritar desesperado el chico, Derek le dio una última mirada antes de que el demonio atravesara el pecho del lobo sin ningún obstáculo, retorciendo la mano en el interior, robándole un quejido a Derek, antes de sacar la mano y que su cuerpo sin vida se inclinara hacia un lado.   
Stiles cayó contra la pared transparente, sin poder controlar las lágrimas y los hipidos, maldiciendo tanto a la criatura frente a él que fácilmente podría provocar que se consumiera en llamas de no estar encerrado en esa miserable cosa.   
Los golpes en la puerta de metal atrajeron su atención, dejando de ver el cuerpo de Derek, miró sus manos llenas de sangre antes de volver la vista a la puerta. El nogitsune movió una mano, provocando que la puerta corrediza se abriera y haciendo que Sam cayera de bruces, ya que él había estado aporreándola.   
Dejó que los cazadores vieran a Stiles dentro de la caja, Dean hizo contacto con la mirada de su hermano, con el dolor que había en sus ojos, antes de observar el cuerpo de Derek, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir la esencia de Derek y cómo una parte de su hermanito se pegaba al aura de muerte que él tenía desde que había aceptado el trato para salvar a Sam. Como si una parte de Stiles hubiera muerto con el lobo.  
Cuando sintió un escalofrío miró hacia al frente, donde estaba el cuerpo de Derek, y observó a uno de sus ángeles llevándose la esencia del lobo, una luz dorada desdibujó el contorno de ambos y segundos después se esfumaron.   
—Es un nogitsune— los cazadores escucharon la voz rota de Stiles, ya que el castaño no sabía si ya habían podido averiguar con qué clase de demonio estaban tratando y estando a ciegas nunca conseguirían vencerlo.  
El demonio chasqueó los dedos, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho esa noche, e hizo desaparecer la caja. Volteó con una sonrisa hacia los demás  
—¿Quién sigue? 

+

Sam se levantó con el arma en alto, en un principio no estaba dispuesto a disparar, pero después de ver a su hermano encerrado y a su cuñado muerto… bueno tal vez lo haría hasta con gusto.   
Esa maldita criatura estaba acabando con ellos.   
La hija de Chris, Allison, llevaba una pistola eléctrica, que no dudo en usar contra la criatura con apariencia de Stiles. Fue un intento inútil, ya que el nogitsune detuvo los cables con la corriente y los lanzó a un lado. Se quedó de pie, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras observaba a todos.   
—Vamos a divertirnos— el demonio extendió las manos. El padre del castaño se acercó con cautela, con unas esposas hechas para hombres lobos, y se las colocó. Seguramente era un truco, pero por ahora le seguirían la corriente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Me dolió escribir este capítulo, pero era necesario para el hilo argumental.


	13. Unión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good boys, has a bad side"

—No puedo seguir con esto— Dean evitó la mirada de Castiel— no después de lo que acabó de sentir.   
El ángel estuvo a punto de refutarle cuando el ambiente se enfrió súbitamente.   
—De haber sabido que esto sucedería no te lo habría propuesto— al lado de Castiel apareció el chico que ya se había presentado como la muerte anteriormente, levantó una mano y Dean sintió que toda la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, antes de que se desplomara el ángel lo tomó de los brazos, evitando su caída.   
—Lo siento, en serio. — susurró el chico antes de esfumarse.  
Dean sabía que lo decía de verdad, ¿cada cuándo esperas que la muerte se disculpe por algo como eso?  
El cazador se dejó resbalar por la pared del exterior de la mansión hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Había visto el sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermano y sentido su esencia… algo que jamás olvidaría y seguramente le causaría pesadillas en la noche. Castiel se sentó junto a él y colocó una mano en su hombro.   
Se quedaron en silencio, sin necesidad de llenarlo ya que no era incómodo. Por primera vez el cazador no tenía una frase sarcástica para decir.

+

Entre Edward, Chris, Sam y Jakcson se habían encargado del cuerpo de Derek, un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ed, ya que jamás espero ver a su hijo de esa manera. En teoría los padres no deberían enterrar a los hijos, pero bueno la teoría siempre puede refutarse y encontrar otra nueva. Aunque ésta sea realmente dolorosa.   
Habían hecho una fosa para el lobo, rodeándola de la flor de acónito y colocando un poco junto al cuerpo de Derek. Sam se limpió las lágrimas cuando terminaron de colocar toda la tierra de nuevo.   
En el interior, habían colocado un círculo de sal alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado el demonio. Noah le había puesto una mordaza para que dejara de reírse.   
Jackson, al entrar a la mansión, se dirigió a la criatura con el rostro de su mejor amigo, levantó el puño, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero en el instante en que los ojos castaños del demonio se posaron en los verdes del chico se detuvo, recordándole que de alguna manera su amigo seguía ahí dentro. El demonio bufó cuando Jackson dio un paso atrás. Isaac llegó a su lado y posó una mano sobre la suya, tratando de calmarlo. El nogitsune enarcó una ceja ante el gesto, durante el tiempo que había estado con la familia de su huésped habían estado flirteando tan descaradamente que se había divertido viéndolos, aunque no sabía que ya fueran oficiales.   
El de rizos jaló al chico, para alejarlo del demonio, mientras Dean entraba en la casa, seguido de Castiel como su sombra.   
—Lo detectaste ese día en el hospital, ¿no es así? —le preguntó al ángel, que asintió en respuesta.   
—Había algo en el ambiente, alrededor de él— señaló al demonio— pero no supe qué era— Dean asintió y caminó hacia el nogitsune. Éste alzó las cejas, esperando lo que sea que le fuera a decir el cazador.   
—¿Por qué mi hermano? —le quitó la mordaza. El falso Stiles se relamió los labios.   
—¿Por qué no? —Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
—¿Qué consigues poseyéndolo a él? —se agachó para quedar a su altura.   
—Es el único con suficiente poder para abrir la puerta al infierno desde este lado— se encogió de hombros y miró a Sam— usarlo a él solo sirvió como distracción— ambos cazadores respingaron.   
—¿Desde esa ocasión fuiste tú? —inquirió Sam. El demonio asintió con una sonrisa— maldito bastardo —en un arranque de ira levantó la culata del arma, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero la mirada de lástima que le dirigió desde el sofá lo detuvo.   
—Sabía que no le haríamos daño a Sti, aun sabiendo que tú estás dentro de él— susurró— también por eso lo hiciste— el demonio volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
—Estuve observándolos muchísimo tiempo. Su hermano es muy poderoso y valioso para ustedes, sin embargo, es su punto más vulnerable, no se atreverían a dañarlo.   
—Te equivocas— la voz furiosa de Talia llegó desde atrás, tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y sus ojos refulgían rojos— tú no eres Stiles y haremos lo imposible por tenerlo de vuelta— caminó un par de pasos, hasta detenerse junto a los hermanos, que se miraron con dudas.   
—¿Qué planeas, Talia? —preguntó Dean.   
—¿Tienen lazo del diablo? —Sam asintió, tenían una pequeña parcela en la parte de atrás de su casa con esa planta.   
—Estuve leyendo los libros con tu madre, puede que eso sirva— el demonio rio.   
—¿Quieren torturarme con una planta? Bien, tráiganla.   
Sam colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para detenerlo y negar con la cabeza.  
—Yo iré, puede que tú le saques más información.   
—No es lo único que le voy a sacar— tomó su arma de la mesa— me estoy hartando de su juego— volvió a colocarle la mordaza y el demonio gritó contra ella. 

+

Un par de horas después de usar el lazo del diablo contra el demonio se rindieron, la planta no le hacía efecto y ya les había demostrado que la sal no lo detenía, se había puesto de pie y atravesado el círculo como si nada, todo gracias al poder de su huésped, pero por su afán de jugar con ellos se había vuelto a sentar, quedándose quieto en su lugar.   
Dean estaba frente a él, observándolo, y el demonio tenía una mueca cansada. Unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron voltear, su madre estaba recargada en el pilar que daba al salón, ninguno había querido que se acercara al demonio, así que le habían pedido que se alejara de la zona, pero claramente la curiosidad y el pesar habían ganado y ahora se encontraba ahí.   
—Déjame a solas con él, Dean— el rubio negó— por favor— la mirada que le dirigió su madre lo hizo flaquear, se puso en pie y le tendió una daga.   
—No dudes en usarla si es necesario, estaré en el comedor— ni de chiste se iba a alejar más de su madre. Claudia asintió y caminó hasta la silla que había ocupado su hijo.   
Con cuidado quitó la mordaza de la boca del demonio al ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hijo. Cuando se la retiró toda, el demonio frunció los labios.   
—¿En serio, solo dos lágrimas bastaron y ya con eso caíste?  
—No fue tu cara de no rompo un plato lo que me hizo hacerlo— Claudia se enderezó en el asiento— ¿dónde tienes a mi hijo?   
—Lo estás viendo.  
—No, tu solo eres una parte, una copia de él, a Stiles lo tienes en algún lado— Claudia respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse— ¿dónde está? —el demonio se mordió el labio y dejo que sus ojos fueran negros por completo.   
—Ya no tiene tanta fuerza para luchar ¿sabe? Está en un lugar seguro, no me conviene que le pase nada por ahora.   
Claudia pensó que su corazón se saltó varios latidos.   
—No lo hiciste— susurró.   
El demonio levantó las cejas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Claudia se quedó estupefacta.   
—Lo has hecho— se puso en pie abruptamente, tirando la silla con su movimiento— ¡eres un desgraciado! — sus manos, convertidas en puños, fueron a dar el pecho del demonio, que se había puesto en pie junto con ella.   
Dean llegó corriendo al escuchar los gritos de su madre. La abrazó para detenerla y la arrastró con él mientras no dejaba de llorar.   
—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró. Claudia estaba furiosa, pero contestó con normalidad.   
—Ha hecho la unión con mi pequeño, se ha unido a él— se derrumbó contra el cuerpo de su hijo, con demasiadas emociones para poder mantenerse en pie. Dean se puso pálido.   
El nogitsune sonrió con suficiencia.   
Si el vínculo entre el demonio y su hermano se había hecho correctamente solo había dos opciones: o los dos vivían o ambos morían, no podría existir el uno sin el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé, el final sonó muy estilo Harry Potter (amo los libros), pero esa frase ayudará a explicar un detallito más adelante...


	14. Abismo.

La manada había salido en búsqueda del rastro del demonio, si lograban encontrarla tal vez hallarían el lugar donde tenía a Stiles.   
Los cazadores se habían quedado en la mansión para cuidar que no escapara el nogitsune, habían dejado de hacerle preguntas, ya que solo respondía con acertijos.   
Sam sintió el cabello de la nuca erizarse al sentir la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos negros, que parecían un pozo sin fondo.   
—Él realmente amaba a Derek— comenzó— fue una lástima matarlo.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —encaró al demonio.   
—Necesitaba ponerlo al borde del abismo, es la única manera para terminar de corromperlo— hizo una pausa— tal vez si no se hubiera enamorado de él, seguiría vivo.   
Sam negó, tratando de entender el razonamiento del ser frente a él.   
—¿Por qué no solo haces lo que los demás? Una vez poseída la persona hacen lo que quieran, van a su propósito en cuanto consiguen un vehículo— con la mano señaló de arriba abajo el cuerpo.   
—No es tan simple, Sammy— el chico respingó — el poder que tiene tu hermano no es fácil de domar, tengo que corromperlo primero para tenerlo todo.   
—¿No lo has conseguido ya al matar a Derek? —el demonio asintió.   
—Tu hermano recordará a la perfección la muerte de su lobo, pero le he privado de esos recuerdos por ahora, necesito divertirme un poco más con él.   
—¡¿Para qué?! —gritó el cazador— ¿para qué lo haces sufrir así? —trató de que su voz no se quebrara, fallando en el intento. No podía imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo su hermano. El demonio hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano.   
—Poder— respondió— entre más dolor y caos haya en su interior, y en el de todos ustedes, más poder tendré yo.   
—¿Eso es lo que quieres?   
—Solo quiero más.   
Sam tomó el arma y apuntó al demonio, tentado de dispararle, pero recordando que su hermano estaba unido a él, si el falso Stiles resultaba herido, el verdadero también lo sentiría.   
Soltó un suspiro de derrota y depositó el arma en la silla, dándose media vuelta para buscar a Dean, necesitaba un respiro o en serio le dispararía. 

+

El chico rubio frente a él tenía la mirada vidriosa. Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos y no siguió el movimiento en absoluto.   
—Está en trance— anunció Noah.   
En esa ocasión Sam no pudo contenerse, le dio un puñetazo al nogitsune que le volteó el rostro, pero éste solo se volvió mientras reía.   
—No conseguirás nada haciéndolo gotear— un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de la boca del falso Stiles, mientras Dean tomaba a Sam del brazo y lo alejaba de él.   
—¿Qué le has hecho a este chico? — cuestionó el patriarca de los Winchester.   
—Solo hemos tenido algo de diversión.   
—¿Violarlo es diversión? — inquirió Allison.   
—No es violación si es consensuado por ambas partes— el nogitsune se levantó de la cama, mientras se colocaba la sudadera gris.   
—Él chico no está consciente de la situación—refutó Sam— a pesar de que haya hecho parte del trabajo no sabía lo que hacía.   
—He conseguido lo que necesitaba— sus ojos volvieron a ser negros— ¿podemos irnos a la mansión?   
El demonio encabezó la salida de la casa de aquel oficial de policía, aun llevaba parte del uniforme puesto, y Peter lo reconoció cuando habían llegado después de seguir el rastro de azufre. Al pasar por el lado del oficial, el demonio lo tocó en el hombro y provocó que cayera al suelo, completamente dormido.   
—No recordará nada, no se preocupen— dijo, mirando hacia atrás.   
El nogitsune había dejado inconsciente a todos los cazadores horas antes, faltaba por completar la última parte de su plan y con ellos vigilándolo no podría hacerlo. Cuando se aseguró de que ninguno despertaría en largo tiempo salió de la mansión, y siguió el camino que lo sacaría a la carretera. Se encontró con la presa perfecta en cuanto salió a la linde del bosque.   
El oficial se había acercado para auxiliarle, ya que no era muy común ver salir a alguien con un aspecto tan demacrado del bosque. El falso Stiles había usado varios de sus trucos y de esa manera terminaron en el apartamento del oficial Raeken.   
Había conseguido la lujuria de otra persona.   
Lo último que necesitaba para que Stiles cayera hacia el abismo en cuanto le devolviera el control de sus recuerdos. 

+

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, recargando la frente en el frío suelo, mientras sentía la furia, dolor, decepción, impotencia y asco hacia él mismo, embargándolo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.   
Soltó un grito de dolor, mientras el torrente de imágenes invadía su cabeza. La tortura de Derek, su muerte, las pláticas en la mansión Hale, la huida al bosque, acostarse con ese hombre y el puñetazo de Sam.   
Sentía como si su interior se fuera a desgarrar en cualquier momento al sentir todas esas emociones desbordándose. El bastardo ese había conseguido lo que quería, Stiles ya no tenía ganas de luchar, le había quitado todo lo que amaba y lo había dejado en ese encierro que era solo él con sus propios demonios.   
Sus buenos recuerdos con Derek ahora estaban manchados por todo lo que le había hecho.   
Con su familia al crear ese asco de la manada hacia el demonio, pero Stiles lo sentía como si fuera hacia él, y al estar tan asqueado consigo mismo ya le daba igual.   
Recordó poner la bomba en la comisaría y en su propia casa.   
Aunque no había sido él, lo sentía de esa manera.   
Ya no le quedaba nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opiniones, críticas ¿les está gustando?   
> En fin...   
> Que tengan un buen día :)   
> Un beso, M.


	15. Ascenso.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, todos lo miraban con curiosidad y resentimiento.   
—Solo necesitaba un aventón— respondió a nadie en particular.   
Dean lo miró con furia contenida y su padre colocó una mano en su hombro.   
—Solo dinos donde está, Stiles— a esas alturas eran capaces de dejarlo libre con tal de que les regresara al humano.   
—Lo sabrán dentro de poco— recargó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos.   
Jackson se adelantó un paso, con una de las dagas que pertenecía a su mejor amigo, y la colocó en el cuello del demonio.   
—¡Queremos saberlo ahora! —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.   
El demonio levantó la mirada y lo miró con una ceja levantada.   
—¿Vas a cortarle el cuello a tu casi hermano? — eso hizo reaccionar a Jackson, se enderezó mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.   
Después de eso todos se instalaron a lo largo del salón para vigilar al nogitsune y éste volvió a echarse sobre el respaldo, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos.   
Parte de la manada había salido de nuevo, varios lobos se quedaron para ayudar a los cazadores y evitar que volviera a escapar.   
Sam había empezado a cabecear, llevaba días sin dormir, cuando el suelo bajo él comenzó a temblar. Se levantó al instante, al igual que los demás y miró al demonio, que también se había puesto en pie, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros antes de hablar de nuevo.   
—Ha comenzado. 

+

Talia detuvo a la manada a la mitad del bosque, todos los lobos pararon ante la señal de su alfa. El temblor para ellos era casi imperceptible en esa parte, pero por fin había detectado la esencia de Stiles, y un poco más tenue la de azufre. Tal vez por fin lo encontrarían.   
Volvieron a avanzar, internándose cada vez más al bosque hasta que llegaron al nemeton.   
El árbol cortado despedía una luz rojiza desde abajo y en el centro de su tronco estaba el castaño, recostado y completamente inconsciente.   
Se acercó a él, olisqueando el aire y notando que se hacía más fuerte la presencia del azufre. El demonio había hablado sobre una entrada del infierno. ¿El nemeton era esa entrada?   
La alfa tomo su forma humana y tocó al chico, pero al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica recorrió su mano, haciendo que la apartara de él.   
El olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y algo le decía que no deberían estar ahí en poco tiempo, pero no podía dejar a Stiles ahí, solo no.   
Los lobos comenzaron a gruñir a sus espaldas y ella se dio la vuelta, los cazadores venían armados y en dirección hacia ellos, con el nogitsune encabezándolos.   
—Genial, quería que todos estuvieran aquí— sonrió sutilmente antes de caminar hacia el tronco del árbol— necesito que todos vean esto.   
—¿Ver qué? — inquirió Talia.   
—El ascenso del Infierno. 

+

Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, como si hubiera tenido resaca y después le hubiera pasado un camión encima, sintió el frío calarle y trató de abrir los ojos. Escuchaba movimiento a su alrededor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba solo con el silencio abrumador al que estaba sometido en el encierro del nogitsune.   
Abrió lentamente los ojos, con miedo a que si lo hacía rápido la cabeza realmente le explotaría. Respiró profundo, asimilando la escena frente a sus ojos.   
La luna llena se alzaba imponente frente a él, en compañía de las estrellas y el movimiento de algunos árboles generaba parte del ruido que escuchaba.   
Diferentes voces le llegaron como un eco antes de mover un poco su cuello a la derecha, en ese momento reparó que todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, no solo la cabeza.   
Observó a la manada completa, de pie a unos metros de él. Sus hermanos y sus padres tenían una mueca preocupación y sorpresa, pero también de alivio, fueron tantas cosas las que vio pasar por sus rostros en ese momento que se preguntó si no los estaba imaginando.   
—Ahí está su querido Stiles— dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz que era igual a la suya. El demonio le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.   
Stiles trató de levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo, fijó su atención a la superficie donde estaba acostado, era madera, tenía grietas en varias partes, y era lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera estar estirado por completo.   
¿Qué hacía en el nemeton?   
Volvió a mirar hacia su costado, para observar a su familia al borde de algo que parecía ser una pared de cristal, ya que la mayoría estaba aporreándola o disparando contra ella. El demonio caminó hacia él y lo instó a levantarse. Aun con todo el dolor que sentía se enderezó, al notar que ya nada lo mantenía pegado a la superficie rugosa del árbol.   
Bajó las piernas hasta tocar el césped con los pies descalzos, llevaba unos jeans y su sudadera roja. Se puso en pie y caminó a trompicones para alejarse del faro sobrenatural que era el nemeton.   
Volteó cuando escuchó al nogitsune acercarse a él.   
—¿A dónde crees que vas? —un círculo rojo iluminó el contorno del árbol, alzando una muralla de algo que parecía fuego— solo necesito una última cosa de ti— lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo con él hacia el círculo de fuego, porque sí, se estaba incendiando esa parte del césped.   
El nogitsune sacó una daga del pantalón y la colocó sobre la mano de Stiles, que trató de quitarla, en vano, su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil, ya que la clavó y dejó que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre el tronco.   
Su reflejo lo soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Miró hacia atrás cuando el ruido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó en todo el claro. La pared de cristal se estaba fragmentando, vio a su madre, con ambas manos estiradas y de ellas salían rayos rojos y grises, como si estuviera a punto de crear una tormenta.   
Logró escuchar el grito que profirió antes de que los pedazos de pared comenzaran a caer. Los lobos no se hicieron esperar, avanzaron con cautela, rodeando al nogitsune y al nemeton, ya que las llamas habían alcanzado una altura excepcional. Cora corrió hacia él, olisqueándolo para asegurarse de que era él. Stiles pasó una mano tras sus orejas mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Su lobo ya no estaba, su lobo amargado ya nunca llegaría igual que ella y se acurrucaría junto a él.   
Ese pensamiento activó algo dentro de él, ya que se puso en pie y encaró al demonio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.   
Por sus manos cosquilleó la familiar sensación del poder, atisbó un poco del humo azul que frecuentemente utilizaba, pero decidió esperar.   
—Demasiado tarde, pequeño héroe— habló el demonio. Isaac, a medio transformar, se lanzó contra él, con las fauces abiertas, dejó que lo alcanzara con un zarpazo que Stiles también sintió, antes de detenerlo en el aire con solo alzar su mano.   
Un sonido ensordecedor detuvo todos los movimientos de la manada, incluyendo a Stiles, que se había llevado una mano al costado tratando de parar la sangre que estaba brotando de ella. Un resplandor los cegó a todos por un segundo, acompañado de la tierra abriéndose.


	16. Infierno.

El olor a azufre y putrefacción invadió su nariz, mientras veía a unas criaturas de pesadilla saliendo de las raíces del árbol.   
Ni leyendo todos los libros ni buscando en internet se habría preparado para lo que vio. En la mayoría de la información bibliográfica aparecían pocas imágenes de demonios, la mayoría ilustrados como seres alados, con cuernos y realmente feos, él en persona los había visto ya con la forma humana del huésped poseído, o la sombra en el loft de Derek. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que realmente eran así. El bestiario que poseían trataba de ilustrar a la mayoría de esas criaturas, pero los dibujos no les hacían justicia.   
Seres con alas y aspecto de serpiente con patas, y no cualquier serpiente, una jodida anaconda, la serpiente más grande que se conocía. Varios perros del infierno habían salido y eran incluso más feos de los que se imaginaba, estaban peor que los perros zombie de Resident Evil, podría decir que incluso los de esa película estaban bonitos.   
Había algunos otros que se veían como humanos, pero sus ojos negros los delataban.   
—No podemos dejar que salgan de aquí— susurró Stiles, sabiendo que los lobos le oirían. Talia lo miró y asintió, tomo su forma lobuna de nuevo y aulló antes de lanzarse contra esos seres. La manada completa le siguió.   
El castaño corrió a encontrarse con Dean, que lo envolvió en un abrazo antes de darle un arma y una daga. El rubio estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero su hermano menor negó.   
—Me lo dices después— Dean asintió antes de dar media vuelta y correr junto a su padre, que luchaba con uno de los demonios con apariencia de serpiente.   
Stiles solo se concentró en uno. Si lograba acabar con él podría cerrar la puerta, si el demonio que la abría dejaba de existir todo lo que había hecho se lo llevaría con él. Esperaba que la literatura tuviera razón, ya que por lo que recuerda lo que usaron en contra de él no le había afectado en nada.   
El nogitsune entrelazó sus manos frente a él y levantó las cejas hacia Stiles. El castaño escuchaba la lucha a su alrededor, pero él estaba realmente concentrado en lo que tenía enfrente.   
Stiles esbozó una sonrisa confiada cuando sintió el poder corriendo por sus extremidades superiores. No le importaba lo que pudiera suceder con él, pero estaba seguro de que no permitiría a esa cosa seguir andando tan campante por el mundo.   
+

Cora, junto con Laura, habían derribado a uno de los perros del infierno, ambas sabían que vendrían más, saldrían más dentro de poco del agujero en el suelo y debían cerrar la entrada con urgencia.   
La loba de pelaje rojizo se limpió el hocico con el césped, para quitarse la sustancia viscosa y verde que era la sangre del demonio antes de buscar a Stiles con el olfato. El humano se las estaba arreglando bastante bien contra su copia, usando sus poderes al máximo, pero había algo que estaba mal, el nogitsune apenas si se defendía y parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.   
Sin dudarlo echó a correr, ayudando en su camino hacia Stiles a su manada, mordiendo y derribando a su paso lo que se encontrara.   
Aceleró al ver a su cuñado caer. No iba a permitir que esa noche muriera la persona que más quería su hermano. Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Derek una noche, hace ya tantos años, de que cuidaría de Stiles cuando estuvieran juntos, pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa del castaño, porque ese chico era su amigo y el compañero de su hermano.   
El demonio se encontraba de espaldas a ella, colisionó contra él con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, mandándolo así al suelo. Stiles se puso en pie rápidamente y miró a Cora, que asintió antes de que ambos miraran hacia el frente. El nogitsune se levantó mientras se limpiaba la pernera del pantalón.   
—No importa lo que pase, hay que acabarlo— le susurró el humano. Cora miró hacia el césped, no quería pensar en eso, no sabía si Stiles sabía sobre el vínculo que ahora tenía con el demonio.   
El nogitsune rio fuertemente antes de echar a correr hacia la pelea en el claro.   
Loba y humano se quedaron desconcertados, pero lo siguieron.   
Lydia profirió un grito que dejó aturdidos a los lobos, pero también afectó a los demonios, momento que aprovecharon los cazadores para cargar contra ellos definitivamente. Cora soltó un gimoteó que distrajo a Stiles de su carrera.   
La loba alentó su paso y miró hacia el centro del claro. Donde yacía el cuerpo de su tío. El lobo gris había quedado encima del cuerpo de otro demonio, con unas garras atravesando su pecho. El demonio había tenido fuerzas para matarlo antes de sucumbir.   
Stiles buscó con la mirada a Lydia, que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Un dolor en el costado lo desconcentró. La sangre estaba empapando su sudadera y la pierna le dolía horrores.   
En ese momento le quedo todo claro.   
El nogitsune había hecho la unión de su esencia con él.   
Trató de llegar hasta Lydia, que estaba llorando en ese momento y trató de levantarla, la chica era un blanco fácil ahí. Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse en su lugar, al tiempo que la pelirroja levantaba la cabeza y gritaba de nuevo.  
—¡Allison!   
El grito lo hizo taparse los oídos por su cercanía a ella. Lydia reaccionó segundos después y se levantó para ayudar a Stiles a enderezarse, pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y con la mano libre se limpió las lágrimas.   
Los dos fueron testigos de cómo el nogitsune atravesaba el pecho de la cazadora, igual que lo había hecho con Derek.   
El demonio volteó hacia ellos al sentirse observado, comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras intentaban retroceder. Incluso Lydia podía sentir lo débil que estaba Stiles.   
—¡No pueden matarme! —exclamó con voz gutural— ¡soy un demonio de mil años, no pueden detener esto!   
Talia se estaba aproximando por un costado, acechando al demonio y Stiles sabía que lo escucharía.   
—Pero no puedes ser dos criaturas a la vez— el nogitsune se detuvo.  
—¡Ahora! — gritó y vio a Talia abalanzarse con las fauces abiertas.   
Se soltó del soporte que era Lydia en esos momentos y sacó la daga que tenía en la parte trasera del pantalón. Sin dudarlo la hundió en el pecho del demonio. La alfa lo soltó, mientras el castaño se separaba. Vio fragmentarse el rostro del demonio antes de caer de bruces.   
A sus espaldas un último grito de Lydia lo hizo caer de rodillas.   
Su nombre sonó como un eco mientras llevaba una mano a su propio pecho.


	17. Despedida.

—No, no, no— repetía Dean una y otra vez, mientras colocaba la cabeza de su hermano en su pierna, con la voz rota.   
Stiles abrió los ojos con cansancio y levantó una mano hacia Dean.   
—Está bien, Dean, ahora todo está bien— la voz de Stiles estaba perdiendo fuerza.   
Claudia llegó corriendo, junto con Noah y Sammy para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo del castaño.   
Claudia tomó la mano de su hijo mientras las lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.   
—Así es como tenía que ser— susurró el chico— no había otra manera.   
—Claro que la había— respondió ella— podíamos…— el chico la hizo callar.   
—No la había, mamá, nadie tuvo la culpa— una lágrima corrió por su mejilla— los amo— susurró.   
Dirigió su mirada a la luna antes de que todo su cuerpo quedara laxo y cerrara los ojos.   
Dean negó con la cabeza, reusándose a volver a sentir ese escalofrío que había sentido con la muerte de Allison y Peter. Ya no era la muerte, pero había un remanente de ella en él.   
Un movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención, giro la cabeza para ver a un lobo de pelaje negro salir de entre los árboles, que se dirigió a ellos, acercando el hocico al cuerpo de su hermano y después de olfatearlo se hizo hacia atrás. Ni sus padres ni Sammy se inmutaron ante el lobo, al parecer ellos no podían verlo. El lobo se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia la linde del bosque de nuevo.   
Miró hacia el frente, a donde se encontraba Castiel con la esencia de su hermano a un lado, el lobo llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo junto a Stiles, que pasó la mano entre sus orejas mientras le sonreía. Derek. Los tres lo miraron antes de que brillara un resplandor dorado y sus contornos se desdibujaran.   
Un temblor hizo que los cuatro levantaran la cabeza. La puerta del infierno se estaba cerrando, no quedaba rastro de los demonios y a excepción de los heridos y los tres cuerpos no había rastro de la batalla.   
El césped estaba intacto, al igual que los árboles y el ulular del viento era su única compañía.   
El aullido lastimero de la manada rompió la calma que se había instalado en el lugar. 

+++

Los días pasaron y Dean realmente no los notaba. Cada noche se despertaba recordando la sensación de la esencia de su hermano, empapado en sudor y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Y todas y cada una de esas veces había tenido la mano del ángel en su hombro, tratando de confortarlo o por lo menos tratando de contener sus emociones.   
Castiel llegaba cada noche y se sentaba en el sofá que había en la esquina de su habitación. Acompañándolo en lo que él consideraba su infierno personal. 

+

Se acuclilló frente a las dos lápidas, habían enterrado a su hermano y a su lobo juntos, dos días después de todo el incidente. Llevó flores para ambos y arrastro la mano a través del nombre de Stiles.   
—Un poder tan grande no podía durar demasiado tiempo— dijo Castiel detrás de él. El rubio se levantó y asintió, dándole la razón.   
Si no era el nogitsune iba a ser cualquier otra criatura. 

+

La alfa de los Hale había pedido disculpas a los Stilinski, no había tenido la intención de acabar con el hijo más pequeño de ellos. Su madre, su amorosa y comprensiva madre, abrazó a su amiga y alfa y le dijo que no había sido su culpa, que no podía saber lo que haría Stiles.   
Porque Claudia estaba segura de que su hijo sabía del vínculo, lo había notado en algún momento, y aun así fue él quien clavó la daga para acabar con el demonio. Seguramente porque sabía que nadie más lo iba a hacer.


	18. Epílogo.

—¿Ellos están bien? —le preguntó a Castiel, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello castaño. 

—Lo están, Dean, están juntos y para ellos eso es estar bien. 

Dean asintió, el ángel no podía verlo por la postura en que estaban, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el césped y así observar hacia el cielo despejado. 

Se permitió sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera que esbozaba en más de un año, sabiendo que su hermano y Derek estaban bien, juntos en alguna parte que él no había querido que Castiel le describiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la intención de que fuera más largo... pero esto fue lo único que escribí y me gustó.


	19. Extra 1: Cosas de humanos.

Castiel no tenía idea de que “eso” era algo que hicieran los humanos. 

¿Quién en su sano juicio pagaría para ver a personas haciendo un baile exuberante frente a un tubo? O sin ayuda de un tubo, solo con la plataforma en la que estaban o, para darle más bochorno al asunto, justo frente a él o en sus piernas. 

Castiel, al ser un ángel de la muerte, tenía más libertades que el resto de su especie, ya que incluso la mismísima muerte había sucumbido ante los encantos de los humanos. Pero denle algo de crédito, llevaba milenios haciendo ese trabajo y de vez en cuando necesitaba diversión. 

Hasta la muerte se divierte. 

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo él también?

Ok, está de acuerdo en que técnicamente la muerte es su jefe, su superior, pero bueno, si ya habían llegado ahí, y en esos momentos su jefe era el rubio que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa traviesa mientras una rubia exuberante estaba frente a él. 

¿Quién era él para decirle que se fueran de ahí? 

Castiel se sorprendió al ver que una parte de su huésped, porque el cuerpo que estaba usando era prestado, reaccionaba a lo que tenía en sus narices, prácticamente, la chica rubia se había acercado demasiado y estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo. 

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? 

Miró a Dean con una mueca de confusión y algo parecido al pánico. El rubio se rio ante la cara del ángel, con una mano le hizo un gesto que hombre con la gabardina no entendió y Dean rodó los ojos. 

El rubio se levantó de su lugar, yendo hacia ellos y tomando con delicadeza a la chica del hombro, para apartarla de su “cliente”. La rubia lo miró sin entender, pero se alejó de él. La hizo salir del cubículo donde estaban y se volteó hacia el ángel, que lo miró todavía más confuso que antes. 

A Dean le causo gracia la situación. Tenía a un ángel excitado frente a él, y éste no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. O a lo mejor si la tenía, pero no sabía cómo manejarla. 

Bien, él podría enseñarle. 

Se acercó con cuidado hacia él, por miedo a asustarlo, ya que Castiel tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. 

Recargó ambas manos contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos. 

—¿Recuerdas los videos que te puse en la computadora antes de venir hacia acá? —Castiel asintió mientras tragaba con fuerza. Dean se mordió el labio, ante el sonrojo del ángel. ¿En serio, podía ser más inocente? 

—¿Recuerdas algunas cosas qué hacían en ellos? —susurró contra su oído y pudo escuchar como su respiración se hacía todavía más errática. El ángel emitió un quejido que pretendía ser una afirmación. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo con él y la voz de Dean no estaba ayudándole en absoluto. 

—Ahora imagina que alguien te lo hace a ti— el rubio acercó peligrosamente sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja. 

—Pero no había chicas en esos videos— musitó el ángel. Dean se separó para verlo a los ojos y le guiñó uno propio antes de enderezarse. 

—Imagínate a quien quieras— tomó su chaqueta del sofá donde había estado sentado y salió del cubículo— si me necesitas estaré afuera. 

Castiel se quedó sentado, tratando de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, junto a cierta parte de su anatomía que había reaccionado ante la mención de las imágenes y la voz de su “jefe”. 

Dean era un maldito bastardo. 

Pero era el maldito bastardo al que él mismo le había sugerido hacer cosas de humanos. Si hubiera sabido… 

Aunque después no se arrepentiría de haber incitado a Dean de hacer algo que lo relajara, y si él se relajaba de esa manera, Castiel estaría dispuesto a ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como bien dice el título, es un extra, quería escribir sobre el descubrimiento de Castiel en cuanto a qué hacen los humanos (en este caso Dean), pero a mí parecer no quedaba bien dentro del fic so... aquí está :)   
> Y es un poco del inicio de su relación.


	20. Extra 2: De apuestas y paraísos.

—Ropa para una semana— Derek colocó las prendas sobre la cama que compartía con Stiles en el loft. 

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. 

—¿Estás tan seguro de haber ganado? 

Derek asintió. 

—Tú no los viste en su extraño estira y afloja— Stiles bufó y revisó la ropa. 

—No está tu cazadora de cuero— fue el turno de Derek para enarcar la ceja, Stiles se sonrojo— me gusta mucho tu cazadora, esa no me molestaría usarla toda la semana, aunque es algo antihigiénico utilizar la misma prenda tantos días seguidos, pero, por otro lado— Derek le dio un beso antes de que siguiera hablando. 

—Las cuestiones de higiene ya no son algo que nos preocupe, Sti— rozó con su nariz la mejilla sonrojada de su novio. Los ojos de Stiles se llenaron de lágrimas y Derek se apresuró a abrazarlo— todo está bien, cariño, tienes que dejarlo ir. 

—No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por mi culpa— respondió, al tiempo que enrollaba los brazos por la cintura de Derek. 

—Estamos juntos Stiles, y eso para mí ya es estar en el paraíso— depositó un beso en su frente— anda, apresúrate que Gabriel no está esperando. 

Stiles se separó mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas sonsacado a un ángel para que nos deje ir— Derek se encogió de hombros. 

—Tengo mis encantos— respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

—Y que lo digas— Stiles se colocó la capucha de su sudadera, más por costumbre que porque realmente la necesitara para cubrirse del frío.   
Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas y esperaron a que el ángel llegara. 

+

Derek sonrió con superioridad al ver la escena frente a ellos. Stiles sintió que su mandíbula terminó en el suelo de tanto abrirla. 

—Mi ropa una semana— dijo con retintín el lobo. 

—Oh, calla Derek— el pelinegro soltó una risa. 

—Te lo dije— susurró en su oído, Stiles lo miró con molestia. 

Pero al regresar su vista a las dos personas en el césped solo pudo sonreír con demasiadas emociones buenas en su interior, aunque su hermano lo haya hecho perder una apuesta. 

Por fin su hermano se había quedado con alguien más de un par de meses, y según las palabras de Gabriel se mantendría así durante demasiado tiempo. 

Castiel estaba completamente recargado en el pecho de Dean, mientras éste pasaba una mano por su cabello tranquilamente. 

—¿Ellos están bien? —le preguntó Dean a Castiel. 

Stiles apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Derek cuando el ángel volteó a verlos y les sonrió. 

—Lo están, Dean, están juntos y para ellos eso es estar bien. 

El castaño observó como lentamente se formó una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano. 

Dean y Cas también estarían bien siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Y para él eso bastaba, no importaba que le haya hecho perder la apuesta con su lobo amargado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado leer este fic, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.   
> Críticas, opiniones… en serio me gustaría leerlos :)   
> Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga Ana, por hacerme la bonita imagen que funciona como portada (la acabo de agregar, está en el capítulo uno) le conté mi idea, le mandé imágenes y ella hizo magia, a mí definitivamente las ediciones no se me dan. Y también por contarme los detalles de Supernatural. Y también a mi amiga Yess, por leerlo antes que nadie y decirme todo lo bueno y lo malo que encontró, en serio perspectivas diferentes ayudan a evaluar mejor un trabajo.  
> Y un enorme gracias a todas esas personitas que lo han leído, de verdad.   
> Un beso, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un crossover entre Supernatural y Teen Wolf, porque ambas series me gustan mucho y creo que si hubiera una con esta temática tendría mucho potencial, pero bueno tuve una idea y decidí escribirla, me gustó lo suficiente como para compartirla aquí y sinceramente me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones en comentarios (si les gusta o no) son bien recibidos. :)


End file.
